


I love you, stupid

by cautioned



Series: I love you.. [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Boners, Boys Will Be Boys, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, First Love, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Large Cock, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautioned/pseuds/cautioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Curry hates his ridiculously hot, insanely annoying and extremely  possessive neighbor Klay Thompson. After one night, some feelings may stir and neither of them are prepared for the consequences. </p><p>Kevin Love has a problem. He's sorta, kind of, madly, totally and dumbly in love with his asshole of a boss, Mr. James. The problem is, well it's not really a problem, but his boss might  actually like him back. And that's a major dilemma. </p><p>Russell Westbrook has a no problem when it comes to love. He can get anyone he wants, unlike his two best friends and desperately wants Kevin Durant. A man who pays him no mind. If you know anything about Russell Westbrook is that he doesn't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. late nights

Stephen was dog tired. He had a long day at work and he stayed extra late so his manager didn't yell at him in the morning. Mr. James wasn't the nicest man to socialize with and is known for being bossy and ready to kill.

After the short drive home, Stephen yawned and pressed in the secret passcode to the shared floor with his obnoxious neighbor. There were only two deluxe condos and unfortunately his across-the-hall neighbor was a party animal and a living sex machine.

Stephen couldn't count the many sleepless nights he encountered because of loud three am parties or animalistic female moans.

Which was beyond ridiculous since his neighbor was across the hall, not next door.

( _Thank God_ )

Stephen couldn't say he was surprised to come off the elevator to see a half dressed woman, leaning on his door and jeans down to her knees.

The unknown woman glanced up, mouth hanging out and dropping in shock. She looked like his sister. Bronze skin, bright green eyes and a tall slender body that came from good genes. He instantly felt bad for her, seeming as though she was another victim in his neighbor’s play book.

“Hello.” He greeted to make things less awkward and uncomfortable for her, and himself as well.

She nodded and stared, before clearing her throat loudly. “H-Hi,” she stammered, blushing as she pulled her jeans all the way up and adjusted her shirt to look normal.

He licked his lips, smiling softly. “Don't cry over him. He isn't worth it.” He told her, lifting a chin to his neighbor’s door.

“Oh, yeah. _Him_.” She said the last part with a bitter tone and he mentally thanked the lord that he wasn't the only one who hated his neighbor just as much. 

“Yeah, him. You're leaning on my door so,” he trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

She moved away automatically, stuttering out apologies. He reassured that it was alright and that no one else could see her leaving from the building expect the security guard downstairs.

He waved goodbye as he opened his door and stepped in, sighing in content once it closed behind him. That has to be the 40th woman he has talked to in his hallway, leaning on his door changing and leaving in the middle of the night.

Another reason he doesn't bring his sister over because of his neighbor and how easily manipulated she is into foolish boy acts. Plus, the man across the hall was an asshole who smirked _way too much_ and liked to crawl under Stephen's skin jokingly.

Stephen loosened his tie and stripped his jacket off, hanging it up by the door. His stomach growled and he cursed to himself for getting home so late and forgetting to eat at the office. He plopped down on his couch, thinking about what he was going to do for the night.

There was a sudden knock on his door and he froze, knowing who it is.

 _Oh no_ , he thought.

After a few seconds of silence, the door twisted open and in came his tall neighbor, wearing nothing but shorts and a thin t-shirt.

Stephen frowned, “Get out.”

“Aww! Is that anyway to treat your loving neighbor!” The other lad teased, smiling brightly to Stephen's dismay. 

“How did you get in here?” Stephen asked, ignoring the tall guy as he searched around and jumped off the couch, angrily. 

His neighbor snorted, “I know where you keep the extra key.”

_That's it._

Stephen hated him. This is the fourth time this has happened and he kept finding new places to put his spare key, but somehow the other man knows where to find them.

The first time he burst through his door was on the second day Stephen moved in, forgetting to lock his door. He mistakenly thought he didn't need to seeming as though he had _only one neighbor,_ there wasn't much too worry about.

 _He was wrong, there was a lot too worry about_.

He admitted the first time he saw the other lad, he found him very attractive. _Like mind numbing attractive_. From his tall lean body, to his brown eyes and light toned skin. Add dazzling smile and large hands, you've got a yourself winner. Usually Stephen went for the ladies and there's the rare men he couldn't help but give a second gaze to.

_His neighbor was one of those._

But, then he opened his mouth and bluntly asked for condoms. Stephen snapped out of his trace and asked how he got inside. His only reply was a laugh and the guy walked out, leaving Stephen alone again.

That was strike one.

Strike two was when he asked for his neighbor's name and instead got a flirtatious wink, saying that he will tell him when they get in bed together. Obviously Stephen rolled his eyes and left the topic alone.

Strike three was the frequent visits, much like this one, where his hot neighbor walks into his condo for something as useless as sugar or sometimes just taking stuff without permission.

After that, Stephen gave up trying and avoided the other guy all together, but nothing can keep the stranger away. Not even a threat to call the police.

( ~~Something that has been considered. Multiple times. But, you can't really call the cops because your annoying neighbor is asking you for milk, now can you?~~ )

“Give it back to me!” Stephen shouted tensely, his eyes wide and blazed as they landed on his neighbor, who only grinned more.

“Easy there tiger,” the guy said, placing his hands up in surrender. “I'll toss you them,” As soon as the words left his lips, Stephen was hit in the face with the spare key and his neighbor laughed, screaming ‘touchdown.’

“You're hot when your angry. Why haven't we had sex yet?” The stranger questioned, serious all of the sudden and raised his eyebrow at Stephen.

He was ignored and Stephen resisted the urge to deck the guy in the face. _His perfect and beautiful face_. “Out!” He clenched his fists and pointed to the open door.

The stranger wasn't affected in the slightest. He instead placed a finger on his chin, pretending to think. “That's why we haven't fucked yet!” The other guy snapped his fingers, smiling, “—that nasty attitude of yours sucks.”

 _Stephen wasn't the one with the nasty attitude_.

“What do you want?” Stephen asked tiredly. He was hungry, annoyed, exhausted and pissed off all at once. He didn't need to deal with the asshole's shenanigans late at night. Especially when he has work early the next day.

“I made your favorite— _curry chicken_ ,” the guy laughed at his own joke, referring to Stephen's last name. It wasn't _that_ funny and he regrets telling him his full name the third time they met, attempting to be friendly.

Stephen rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“ _No seriously_ , I made curry chicken. You’re welcome to come. _Eat I mean_.” His smirk was evident in his sexual innuendo.

“No.” Stephen rejected his offer. To which one, he will never be sure.

“Come on, do it for daddy,”

“You're disgusting and the answer is still no.”

The neighbor shrugged, turning to walk away. “Ok, but good luck cooking food at this hour. It will take a long time to eat and fall asleep. I can hear your stomach for a mile away.”

His tone was cocky and knowing.

Stephen didn't have many options. “Fine.” He replied sully, not believing that word fall from his lips. He was hungry and the smell of curry chicken filled his nostrils, making the choice extremely easy.

When his neighbor came back with two plates of food and a bottle of wine, Stephen didn't say anything.

The guy knew how to cook and maybe Stephen likes wine and maybe just maybe curry chicken was his favorite dish after all.

Maybe he enjoyed his neighbor's company and affectionate smile after they finished their food.

Maybe just maybe Stephen smiled happily as his neighbor fall asleep on his couch, shivering lightly. He drank most of the wine and laid down, saying he was closing his eyes for a few minutes.

( ~~But we all know Stephen didn't throw blankets on the other guy and quietly whispered a good night before shutting the lights off. He hated his neighbor so he couldn't have possibly done just that. Right?~~ )

.....but Stephen will never know that his neighbor was wide awake, a huge grin forming on his lips as he inhaled the scent of Stephen Curry.


	2. kiss me or sue me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen talks with one of his best friends and comes home to a surprise.

Stephen woke up with a jolt, immediately regretting that decision as pain shot down his back. He winced uneasily and slowly rubbed his eyes to glance around, formalizing himself with his own bedroom. He sighed in relief, rolled his shoulders and quickly noticed he was on the cold hard floor, next to his bed.

 _What the hell_ , he thought.

Suddenly memories of last night flooded through his mind and he gasped, wincing again as he shakily stood up. There was an annoying buzzing sound that filled the air and Stephen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, glaring at the alarm clock on the nightstand. That was not the morning alarm ringtone he set all those months ago. 

 _Stupid thing woke me up._ He angrily unplugged it, since suddenly the power button wouldn't work. Stephen quietly tiptoed out the room, making sure not to make any sound in case his neighbor was still lounging on the couch.

To his surprise, the mess that was there last night was completely gone. The blankets and pillows were neatly folded on the coffee table, like no one slept with them. He walked to the kitchen to be sure and the dishes were cleaned, placed back in the cabinets. 

Stephen _almost_ smiled, but frowned when the wall clock read that it was going on eight o’clock. _Oh shit_. He raced into the bathroom, turning on the shower— _which he hated_ since he loved to take hot baths so this wasn't good. While mumbling profanities, he realized five things.

 _First_ , that his alarm clock was changed two hours later than usual. His neighbor had something to do with him waking up on the floor and running late today. _Second_ , his two best friends were going to _kill_ him for not meeting up with them in the diner this morning. _Three_ , he had to skip breakfast and coffee this morning which means this was going to be a _long_ day. _Four,_ he didnt set out his clothes last night because of his neighbor interrupting his evening. And _five_ , the most important one on the list. _Everything was his neighbor’s fault._

 

 

*•*

 

 

Stephen tried to remain calm as he casually greeted his coworkers and wiped his employee card on the time slot scanner. _8:45, only fifteen minutes to spare_. He let out a breath and walked to his desk, groaning when he saw slacks of papers piled up already. This is why he comes in early and stays late.

“Well, well, _well_ ” His best friend, Kevin Love, whistled as he swirled around in his chair to face Stephen. “ _Look at what the cat dragged in on this lovely Tuesday morning_.” 

“Kev, I’m so sorry about this morning.” Stephen immediately apologized because Tuesday and Friday were their days to meet up before and after work.

Kevin rolled his eyes, but smiled forgivingly. “Can you _at least_ call next time? I felt pretty stupid sitting in a diner by myself, without Russell or you.”

The other guy instantly looked over to his other best friend, Russell Westbrook’s desk— located right across from his—to see he's absent. “Where is he?” Stephen inquired, because Westbrook didn't come in early or late either. He would have told them if he took the day off.

“Client in Virginia is requesting to see him for _another_ case.”

“ _Again?_ ”

Kevin nodded annoyed as well, “Yeah, _apparently_ he won't be back until Thursday.”

“This is officially the worst morning of my life.” Stephen murmured to himself, organizing the slack of papers so he can get to work and _hopefully_ finish half before lunch. 

“Must be. _You were late at being early today_. Plus, you have a bruise on your forehead.” Kevin pointed worriedly and Stephen touched his forehead, tensing as he felt where Kevin was talking about.

“I don't know if that's from waking up on the floor or banging my head against the shower nozzle.”

“What? _You hate taking showers_.” Kevin mused.

“ _I know_.”

 

 

*•*

 

 

“Are you almost finish with work?” Kevin questioned, as they walked into the cafeteria and grabbed lunch trays.

Stephen gave him a blank stare. “Not even close, it’s going to be _another_ late night for me.” He sighed and grabbed a bowl of fruit to add with his salad.

“You need to stop working so much and learn to relax. Is the word _relax_ even in your vocabulary?” Kevin gasped, placing a hand over his heart and pouting his lips. Stephen laughed and punched him playfully in the arm, not believing his stupidity. 

They went to pay for their food and and the lady cashier— Martha— smiled flirtatiously when both guys came into view. “Hey, _Step_. Kev. Your lunch is on me today.” She winked at Stephen and twirled her hair, giggling when he smiled back.

Both guys walked away graciously and Kevin whispered, “She’s been trying to get in your pants for four months now, _Step_.” Added a wink at the end for purpose.

“You're starting to sound more and more like Westbrook everyday.” Stephen shook his head in amusement.

Kevin cringed and shivered jokingly, “ _I know._ You idiots are rubbing off on me.” He teased and they sat down at an empty table, nodding their heads at familiar faces. “Can you please tell me about your awful morning so I can feel better about mine?”

“Now your _really_ starting to sound like Russell, but fine. My neighbor welcomed himself into my apartment yesterday.”

“Oh, you mean that hot flirtatious neighbor you hate and have a raging hard on for?”

Stephen choked on his salad and cleared his throat with water, before answering. “I don't— _cough_ — have a boner for anyone, especially him, okay?”

Kevin placed his hands up in surrender, smirking a bit. “Okay, I’m just saying.”

“Yeah, I know. But, please don’t. He makes my life miserable every chance he gets. With the alarm, the constant sleeping with every girl in the entire country and annoying me to no end is what keeps me stress.” Stephen rambled and he could feel his blood pressure rise with each word.

“Is that why you work so much, so you don't have to deal with him when you get home?” Kevin asked, frowning at that idea.

“What, no! I — Can we just not talk about him?”

“Okay.” Kevin agreed easily and didn't say anything as Stephen ate his salad quietly, seeing that he doesn't hate his neighbor as much as he thinks.

 

*•*

 

After lunch and that little angry rant, everything went back to normal. Stephen and Kevin laughed as they got off the elevator, recalling a joke that was said earlier last week.

Kevin parted ways to go to the bathroom and Stephen returned to his desk, a smile on his face.

“Mr. Curry!” Mr. James sharp voice called from his office and Stephen froze, instantly clearing his throat. He walked over to the open door and saw Mr. James seated behind his large desk, beckoning him to come in.

“Mr. Curry great work as usual. But, I couldn't help to notice you were late this morning. Care to explain?“ Mr. James said, leaning back in his chair and shooting Stephen a death glare.

“Um, it won't happen again?” Stephen tried out, although he wasn't really late. He just wasn't early.

“Great, I suspect that you will stay late to make up for that lost time?”

“Yes sir.”

“Great! Glad we had this chat.” Mr. James dismissed and turned away from him, heading back to his own business.

 _Dick_.

Stephen did the walk of shame back to his desk and noticed Kevin was already busy with work as well. “What happened?” His best friend asked, knowing it wasn't good news.

“Looks like I can't hang out after work today.”

 

*•*

 

Everyone expect him was gone from the office by now and he smiled tiredly once he finished the last paper. He logged off his computer and grabbed his belongings, heading out quietly. The cleaning people smiled at him and he returned kindly, thinking about how the night crew knows him too well.

The drive home was silent and Stephen tried not to think so much as he cranked up the radio after a few moments.

He was surprised when he got off the elevator that it was vacant, no one in sight. It was close to ten o’clock and this was around the time some girl would be getting dressed near his door.

 _Maybe I can get some sleep tonight_ , he thought. He opened his door slowly, trying not to create noise and blinked.

His dreams came crashing to an end as his neighbor was sitting on his couch, comfortably watching tv.

“What are you doing?” Stephen questioned angrily, dropping his bag and closing the door.

“Watching tv?” His neighbor dragged out as if that wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, really! I mean what are you doing in my house!”

“Well, this is an apartment. So no one is in your house because you don't have one,” his neighbor smirked, replying smartly and Stephen swore he saw red.

“Why are you in my apartment!” The younger lad screamed and clicked the tv off, trying to think of happy thoughts.

“Jesus, chill. You're more snappy than usual.”

“Maybe it has something to do with you changing my alarm clock and causing me to stay late at work!” Although it was only two apartments on this floor, Stephen was sure someone could hear his shouting all the way from the lobby area.

“Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I? _Oops_. It was quite hilarious seeing you fall flat on your face this morning,” the taller lad chuckled, his eyes beaming with enjoyment. “ _Anyways_ , I’m here because I was hiding out from a girl but she left and I was too comfortable to leave.”

“I don't care! If you don't leave, I'll—”

“You'll what?” His neighbor taunted, standing from the couch and smirking as he made his way towards Stephen.

Stephen suddenly gulped and backed up quickly, mentally cursing as his back hit the door.

In seconds, his neighbor was pressed up against Stephen, his arms on either side of his head. “I can think of many different things you can do, but one of them requires you not talking.”

Stephen shivered from his neighbor’s hands shifting across his body. “I’ll sue you for sexual harassment and trespassing.” He forced out, biting his lip as he pried the stranger's hands off him.

“Really?” His neigbor's eyes danced with mischief and excitement. “I didn't expect a hot shot lawyer to sue someone over something that they clearly like. _Besides_ , how can you sue someone you don't even know the name of?”

Stephen opened his mouth to reply, but his neighbor smirked, and leaned forward to capture him in a kiss. It caught Stephen by surprise as he started kissing him back, his eyes slowly closing as he wrapped his arms around the other guy's neck.

Stephen bite the guy's lip, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. The guy smirked annoyingly against him, but obeyed and tightened his grip on Stephen. Their tongues battled for dominance and Stephen felt his neighbor loudly groan into it, roughly pulling away after a few more seconds. 

The other guy's eyes were clouded with different emotions, causing Stephen to break out of his trace and attempt to catch his breath. They both were breathing harshly, but for completely different reasons.

“I'm trying to leave like you asked, but your in front of the door and still wrapped around me.” His neighbor whispered and sounded _angry_ to say the least, but the reason was unknown. Stephen flushed, embarrassed and untangled his arms from the stranger, moving to the side wordlessly.

Stephen spaced out as he left and touched his own lips, trying to rid the tingles that remained afterwards.

 

 

As he laid in bed that night, he tried to shove the kiss from his mind and focus on more important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months! But to celebrate the Warriors winning their first game against the Pelicans, I decided to updated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Klay both have different ways on solving their problems. Russell is back and he's not having any of it. Kevin tries ignore his feelings for Mr. James, but tension rises in the office room.

Stephen Curry didn’t get any sleep that night. Which he desperately needed if he was going to work the next day. He sat up and tried to watch tv, workout, but nothing helped the thoughts faltering around. Every time he glanced at the door or anything, he saw nothing but his neighbor and those luscious lips.

The light skinned guy thought maybe he just needed time and a few days away from his apartment to recompose himself. He whipped out his phone and opened up the messages, typing away.

 

**Stephen: Kev, can I stay at your place until Friday?**

 

His friend instantly replied.

 

_Kevin: do you know what time it is?_

 

**Stephen: Yes, but you still answered...**

 

_Kevin: don't be a smartass. The door is open for you._

 

**Stephen: thanks I owe you big time**

 

_Kevin: you can start by letting me sleep ;)_

 

**Stephen: yeah yeah**

 

*•*

 

He slept better knowing that his neighbor wasn’t next door to pester him. It felt like a much needed vacation and Kevin’s place was like a home away from home. The next couple of day’s flew by quickly and it was now Thursday, one of Stephen’s favorite days of the week.

“Excited to being going home tomorrow?” Kevin asked, sitting at his desk and writing something down before looking up at the computer screen.

Stephen grimaced, trying to hide it. “Why? Trying to get rid of me?” He teased, glancing around to see Mr. James not present which was strange, yet frightening. He could pop up out of no where.

Kevin snorted, smiling slightly. “Of course, you wake up too early and don't take showers.”

“Not everyone enjoys showers!” Stephen joked, making both men laugh. With a shake of his head, he got back to work and barely finished typing when a familiar voice spoke up.

“Wassup losers. Did you miss me?” Their best friend, Russell Westbrook, asked rhetorically while dropping his bag on his desk and turning around with black sunglasses on. He looked like a total diva in a law firm, who didn't realized it was time for work and not partying. 

“No.” Kevin snorted immediately, biting his lip to hold back his smile.

Russell rolled his eyes, despite wearing sunglasses Stephen knew that for a fact. “Shut it. You're just jelly that I spent a whole week in Virgina and you had to stay here with a stick stuck up your ass.”

Kevin groaned, face palming and glancing around to make sure no one heard his friend’s loud remark. People were busy with work, _like they should be_.

“I guarantee you, no stick went up my ass.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Westbrook snorted and took off his glasses, making Stephen wince automatically.

“What the heck happened to your face?” He questioned, seeing bags and bruises on every inch of his face and Westbrook’s bloodshot eyes were horrible.

“Speak for yourself, bruised forehead. To answer your question, let's say I had a _wild_ week. This coffee from downstairs is so damn bitter and it’s not helping at all.” To make a point, Russell took a sip and cringled momentarily before shrugging, taking another sip.

Kevin rose to his feet at that. “Speaking of coffee, I desperately need some.” He walked away after that and Stephen wanted to request a green tea, but his friend was long gone before he could get the words out. It was going to be another long morning.

Russell got settled in the office and Stephen was lost in thought for a second, recalling the time his neighbor said that he needed sugar for coffee. _What the hell?_ He shouldn’t being thinking about him, especially at work. _No_ , scratch that, _he shouldn't be thinking about him at all._  

A loud, yet familar and distinctive voice spoke up, coming into the office a little later than usual.  “Mr. Curry and Mr. Westbrook.” Mr. James said loudly, catching both of their attention. “I sure hope your not taking a break, Mr. Curry.”

Stephen flushed in complete embarrassment. This is exactly why he doesn't let his guard. He just knew his boss was going to pop up out of no where and question about something. “No, sir. Just thinking.”

Mr. James stroked his chin at that thought, pretending to _think_. “Think on your own time, but if you insist on thinking make sure it's about work and not some high school romance.” 

Mr. James could be an asshole, but he was always spot on with what he said. His boss spoke the truth and put it bluntly at best, which is exactly what Stephen needed to stay on track. 

 _Not some high school romance_. He definitely made a mentally note to remind himself of that important phrase later.

“Great job in Virginia, Mr. Westbrook. Heard nothing but good things from your client. She had nothing but praise for this company which is what we aim to do.”

“Of course, Mr. James.” Westbrook smiled sarcastically, obviously thinking about others things his client did for him. “Nothing but the best for you.”

Mr. James ignored his sarcastic remark. “Great, we have a meeting today so don't be late. I expect to see you in two minutes in that conference room. Where's Mr. Love?” Mr. James _almost_ frowned at Kevin’s empty desk, which Stephen noticed Mr. James just loved to ask where and what Kevin was doing at anytime doing the day. He didn’t want to question it in fear of his boss glaring him down and telling him off.

“He isn't off today, is he?” _You would know that because your the boss._

“No, he's just downstairs in the cafe.” Russell replied annoyed, still sipping his coffee and continuing to make faces every few seconds. 

Mr. James face hardened at that answer. “Make sure he gets to the meeting on time.”

And that fraction of feeling Mr. James just showed was now completely gone. Their boss didn’t wait for an answer and stalked away into the conference room, no doubt preparing for the meeting taking place in a few minutes.

Stephen was ready to text Kevin to let him know that he needed to get his butt up here. _Fast_.

Russell stopped his motion and shook his head. “Don't text him. Let him run late. Mr. James always and only shows favoritism towards Kevin, despite them hating each other.”

Stephen frowned at his friend’s words. “That's not true. Yeah, the hatred part is but Mr. James hates _everyone_.”

“Expect for Kevin Love. You'll see, come on so we won't be late.” Both men grabbed their notepads and everything they needed, heading off to the conference room that had almost everyone seated waiting patiently. No one said a word and clamped their mouths shut, sitting in their assigned seats. 

Stephen frowned when he saw that Kevin’s chair was next to Mr. James while Russell simply snorted, adding his traditional eye roll. _He didn't see what the big deal was._

Mr. James always has Kevin seated next to him and _holy_ _shit_ , maybe Westbrook’s right? They all needed a serious talk about their crappy love lives this week or in Russell’s case, _lack of_. Stephen’s lucky he didn't say that comment out loud, or his ass would have been handed to him if he did.

Mr. James waited patiently for a few moments, glancing at Kevin’s empty chair and sighed, standing up. “Glad to see the  _majority_ of us came to the meeting today.” He paused angrily, and Stephen closed his eyes and wanted to wince at the reference on Kevin’s absence.

“I would like to start by congratulating Irving, Harden, Westbrook, Curry and Love on a job well done this week. You guys almost seem to be the starting five.” Mr. James and the rest of the room clapped, smiling as they nodded per usual at a decent job. James Harden stroked his beard and faked bowed and everyone snorted, returning their attention back on the boss.

“ _And_ a very special shoutout to Curry, for staying late and doing extra work. _Now for the bad news_. Blake Griffin and Joakim Noah, decent work but more effort can make it better than satisfactory. Derrick Rose happy to see your finally coming to work after that injury. Now back to business, in the past few months we have had a total of 210 cases—”

There was a soft knock on the door and then entered Kevin Love, who looked flustered and slipped inside the room. What made it worse was that he didn't come with a notepad or anything, and by the look on Mr. James face a screaming match was about to come.

But surprising that didn’t happen.

“ _Mr. Love_ glad you can join us. You just missed your praise of approval for the month, seems like I've made a mistake,” Mr. James said sharply, eyes roaming around Kevin's body until they found his eyes. They both were having a silent screaming match with each other and thought it was best to leave it alone.

Kevin rolled his eyes and huffed silently, taking a seat across from his boss’ chair. He drummed his fingers on the table and sent Russell a death glare, wanting to flip him the finger for smiling at him knowingly. If only they were outside right now. _Fucking idiot._

“As I was saying, we’ve had a total of 210 cases in the last three months and have only lost 15. That sounds great, but we want _perfection_. Mr. Love, what's the status for this month’s report?” Everyone turned and stared at Kevin, who was completely embarrassed and whispered into Rebecca’s ear, the girl next to him, to borrow her tablet. 

He tapped a few things up quickly and cleared his throat, reading: “Twenty-five percent increase in the stock market and a total of almost a million dollars saved. About—”

“Those statistics are good, kept reading.” Mr. James interrupted purposely, waving a hand for Kevin to continue.

Kevin glared _extremely hard_ , amongst other things and kept his mouth shut, before moving on. “Thirty percentage decrease in customer—”

Mr. James cut him off again, annoying Kevin to no end, speaking loudly. “Let me make myself clear when I say this. Always treat the client right. Even if you think the case in boring and dragging on, they can fire us in a heartbeat if they ever feel dissatisfied. And vice versa. Many of you are too busy gossiping, worrying about love or annoying neighbors,”

Stephen gulped at the last sentence.

“ _But_ , please keep your lives personal and business professional. Do I make myself clear?” Mr. James questioned strictly, making eye contact with everyone.

Their were mutters and nods around the room. “Crystal.” Russell said for everyone and held up an okay sign with his fingers.

“Great. Now leave my conference room and get back to work. Everyone _except_ Mr. Love.”

Everyone quietly filed out the room and Kevin made sure to send Russell and Stephen death glares before the doors closed, leaving only Mr. James in sight. Was it bad to think that his boss looked ridiculously good in a blue and black suit on?

His boss was leaning against the long table, staring at him intently. His arms were crossed and a permanent frown fixed on his face as he remained silent. “I take lateness _very_ seriously Mr. Love, can you explain yourself?” asked Lebron, thinking over something as he asked the question. 

“The coffee machine downstairs is broken and I tried to go across the street, but had to come up for my wallet when I saw and remembered the meeting today...” Kevin trailed off, growing stiff as he tried to explain the situation. It surprised him that his boss stayed quiet and didn’tt try to interrupt him.

There was one more beat of silence and then, “And what about showing up unprepared and flirting with Rebecca?” Mr. James added, a frown still on his sharp face.

“That wasn't flirting... I'm sorry it won't happen again.”

“You damn right it won't. Keep your lovely romance outside these walls. As a punishment for being late, you are _required_ to stay an extra hour tonight.”

“ _That's not fair!_ It's Thursday!”

“I would say life isn't always fair, but you already know that. You're lucky it's not Friday. You may leave now,” Mr. James smiled bitterly and gathered his things, collecting papers.

Kevin stood up and scowled at the other man, walking towards the door. As he was about to leave he heard his name and turned back to face his boss.

“One more thing, Mr. Love. In two weeks, I need _you_ to attend a weekend conference with me in Washington.”

“Why? There’s hundreds of people who would love to go with you, why me?” inquired Kevin, which was a bad idea.

Mr. James rolled his eyes, but answered nonetheless. “My assistant, Chris Bosh, can’t attend. So that leaves you.”

“ _But_ —”

“Mr. Love, I highly doubt you want to stay _two hours_ after work today _and_ _tomorrow_. It would be wise to get back to work and stopping wasting your valuable time.” LeBron turned around after that, dismissing Kevin and ignoring whatever else he had to say next.

“Yes, sir.” Kevin responsed robotically and left the room, rushing to his desk. Russell whistled and swirled around in his chair to face an angry Kevin.

“What the fuck guys! Why didn't you remind about the meeting!?” He shouted, pointing the finger at both of his friends and Stephen felt a little bad for listening to Westbrook.

Russell innocently smiled, “ _Oops_.”

“I _fucking_ _hate_ you guys. I'm definitely **not** buying anything for your birthday now.” He said directly at Russell, who stopped laughing and smile dropped.

Russell complained for the last five minutes until Stephen took him to shut it and get back to work. He was this _close_ to slapping him in the back of the head.

 

*•*

 

Stephen yawned tiredly and checked the time to see it was almost hitting nine o’clock. Another hour until he gets to go home. While Kevin’s place. He hated to admit it, but he deeply missed his apartment and his own bed. _Not his neighbor, no, no way._

Mr. James came from his office, seeing the three gentlemen still working independently. “Westbrook and Curry you are free to go home.”

“Really?” Stephen lite up like a Christmas tree.

“ _No_ , I’m joking.” Lebron said with an eye roll and Stephen took the hint and starting packing up.

“ _Not you_ ,” Mr. James pointed to Kevin, who was starting to get up also.

“But I did my one hour and worked through lunch,” Kevin didn't mean to sound like he was whining, but he really wanted to go home.

“An extra hour for asking too many questions and flirting.” 

“I told you I wasn’t flirting!” Kevin tucked at his hair and felt his voice rising from almost going insane. His boss makes him want to explode and jump off a cliff.

“A grown man shouldn’t be lying.” Is all Mr. James concluded before walking off, heading back to his office.

“That was... _intense_ ” Stephen cleared his throat and looked between Kevin and Mr. James office door. That wasn’t a word to describe it.

“I’ll see you when I get home Stephen.”

“Wait, your staying at his house!? _You guys never tell me shit!_ ” Westbrook complained as Stephen pushed him into the elevators, nodding a head at Kevin.

“Maybe if you weren’t gone for a whole week, you'll be caught up on the latest drama. Plus, you were too busy sleeping around in Virginia to care.”

“So what? I may have been fucking my client but that doesn't mean—” The elevators doors closed before Kevin could hear the rest of their conversation. He shook his head and smiled despite the bitter night up ahead.

 

*•*

 

It was Friday, Klay Thompson’s favorite day of the week. No work the next day and sleeping in is the _best_ feeling in the world. Klay rubbed his eyes and placed both hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. His bed felt pretty damn good right now and he tried to relax but his mind shifted to other things.

Other things like _Stephen Curry._ His insanely hot neighbor, who worked _way_ too much and loved to roll his eyes every two seconds. The guy was a walking hard on and it drove Klay to the point of insanity. 

He remembers the first day he saw Curry and did a doubke take as he drinked the other man in. It was rather awkward to be honest. Klay was only wearing thin boxers and his silk robe was left wide open, leaving nothing else to imagine. He could recall every detail about that day, like its implanted in his head forever.

It was a typical Saturday night. Klay was about to fuck some girl, _who is still nameless_ — but anyways he realized he didn't have condoms. It put a really bad mood on everything and Klay wanted to head out to the store or worse _try the pull out method._

He heard some commotion in the hallway and grabbed his robe, his boner deflating within seconds. Much to the girl’s disappointment. He looked out the small peep hole and saw his neighbor just close the door.

Klay smirked in triumphantly, thinking this was the perfect time to tease his new neighbor. He went into the hallway, shushing the girl and thought back to a day ago where he didn't see his neighbor at all, only the movers. Instead of knocking, he testing twisted the door knob and smiled when he felt that it was unlocked.

What he didn’t expect was to blink rapidly to make sure the guy he was seeing was real and not some person in his imagination. Brown eyes met with hazel and Klay could tell his neighbor was startled from the sudden entrance.

“Um, who are you?” His neighbor asked in a light tone, hazel eyes shining and Klay wanted to fucking destroy his innocence. 

Holy fuck was he in trouble.

“Across the hall neighbor. Do you have condoms?” Klay asked bluntly and the other guy’s eyes widen for a second before shaking his head.

“Okay then,” said Klay and was turning to leave when he heard his angelic voice again. _Angelic?_ He was turning into a pussy in under one minute because of some guy.

“This is my second day here, how did you get inside?”

Klay laughed loudly and walked out, heading back to his own apartment and making sure the door was locked. It was rather rude and his neighbor was caught off guard because his face fell.

“Fuck!” Klay cursed to himself and rested his hands on the wall, trying to calm down.

“Did you get some condoms?” A high pitched voice asked and he momentarily forgot she was still here.

“No,” he grumbled back, frowning slightly. Damnit he forgot all about that and her in only ten short seconds.

“Well at least your hard again.”

Klay looked down at his little buddy to confirm and damn sure it was popping out to say ‘ _hello_ ’.

Despite the rather awkward night and him not getting some, which pissed him off even more and seemed to not help the situation of seeing his neighbor on a daily basis.

Not only that but his neighbor has a decent job, _well he's a lawyer so much more than decent_ and he's great at it. Enough to be in the newspaper’s top story. Klay _may_ or may not have searched Stephen Curry up online when he found out who he was. He also may have cut out his picture in the newspaper and placed it in his bedroom drawer for keeps sake. _Strictly for professional business matters._ ~~Yeah, right~~ _._

Klay also learned what and how to push Curry’s buttons. What makes he tick and how many seconds it takes for him to get angry. Klay has the privilege of looking out his peephole and balcony to see his neighbor or what he's doing. Like where he keeps his extra house key and what time he leaves in the morning. _Which is ridiculously early by the way._

It was about three months ago when Klay was surprised Stephen was home _early_ _and had a guest_. _A female visitor_. It was Thursday night around eight, nothing to special about it. Klay wanted to relax and not bring home anyone, hatching a plan on how to annoy Stephen when he heard laughing outside. 

Not any normal laughing, but _female giggling_ and full on laughter from Stephen’s part. Klay was interested and saw that there was in fact a lady with him through the small peephole. _Definitely not_ a friend or family member, or else she wouldn't be smiling at him like that if he was. If so, that would just be _creepy_.

Klay wanted to ruin their perfect moment, but what stopped him was on the smile etched on Curry’s face. He was genuinely happy. The women with him was cute, long shiny hair, not too much makeup, dark toned skin and had to have a good job by the way she dressed, plus she _looked_ like his type. _But still_ , Stephen Curry could do much better than _her_. If that made any sense at all.

Maybe they both are just _too_ perfect and perfect people together made _imperfect_ sense. _Klay really needed to get laid and fast._

Stephen invited the mysterious lady inside and it felt like hours of absolute _silence_. He couldn’t hear the couple talking, watching tv, or even having sex. Two hours later, the couple returned from the apartment with smiles on their faces. Klay was relieved that it wasn’t the _‘I-just-got-laid’_ smile.

After whispering in each other’s ears for a moment, Stephen kissed her on the cheek and watched as she walked towards the elevators. Like a gentleman, he waited until she was long gone before returning to his apartment and locking the door once again.

Something inside Klay’s chest expanded and dropped. It felt _heavy_ and he suddenly was angry, wanting to punch a wall filled with rage. He stepped back and stared at the ongoing TV before throwing the remote at the door. It created a dent and he did nothing when the same thing happened inside his heart as well.

As Klay Thompson came from his thoughts, he was _very_ uncomfortable. He shifted around in his bed from a minute until he saw that he had a boner. _No, not here, not now._ Especially not while thinking about _him_ , he thought sourly to himself.

He wasn’t a teenage anymore for Gods sake, there was no need to jerk off like bunny rabbit. His dick disagreed at that thought and decided to _twitch_ in protest, a low groan escaping from the back of Klay’s throat. He reached down quickly in his shorts and rubbed himself a bit, trying to cool down. It only created a deeper stir in his groin and he shook his head, refusing to masturbate, take a cold shower or _worse_ , address the person who is causing all this trouble.

His brain took two seconds to connect the dots and he immediately texted a girl two floors down. Her name was Stephanie, _the irony_ , and she was a good fuck. She was pretty, a little clingy and an overall nice person. It was either her or coming without even being touched. He couldn't let his neighbor out of all people get the privilege to do something like _that_. _Just no._

Stephanie came to his apartment in less than five minutes and undressed quicker than three seconds. He doesn't remember how it happen, only the little bit of touching and pushing her onto the couch without a second thought. He took his clothes off with ease and noticed him perky she got when she saw his large tent in his boxers.

She moaned of course and he focused intently as he rolled the condom onto his length, preparing both of them. She already had her legs spread without shame, but he didn't complain and only complied.

He pounded into her wetness with ease and closed his eyes, his thoughts betraying with images of his neighbor. He got angry as he thought about the last few months.

How dare Stephen smile at that woman like she's the fucking best thing since sliced bread!

Two powerful thrusts. He gripped the couch or something to hold, because the girl under him scream with pleasure and started to slip from his tight grip.

The nerve of Stephen to not come home for three days after that kiss!

Another powerful thrust. He pounded harder, loving the sounds coming from the girl, Step and noticed how close he was already. _He had no control and fucking was his thing, he was great at it_ and lasted at least twenty minutes. _Not twenty seconds._

Who the fuck does he think he is! Being so fucking perfect, with those hazel eyes, that nice smooth skin, soft pink lips, amazing personality and to top it off look so sexy when angry.

Klay came with a loud groan and the girl under him, Stephanie, moaned in complete desire and want. He forgot that someone was even with him and realized how rough and crazed his thrusts were. He may be heartless, but he doesn't want anyone hurt because of his foolishness. 

He pulled out, not bothering to ride out his orgasm and tossed the condom into the trash can. He grabbed his high school jersey and sweatpants from his room, getting dressed again.

When he returned to the living room, Stephanie was already dressed and had a fixed smile on her face. She skipped over to where he was and pecked his lips, “That was over far _too_ quickly, but who’s complaining when that's the best sex ever.”

He stared straight forward mindlessly. “Yeah, sorry about the bruises and stuff...” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, hoping that it wasn't a big deal. 

“What bruises? Oh,” she stared at the red marks on her shoulders and small bruises on her hipbone. “It's cool, honestly. I love rough sex. Your moans are sexy by the way.”

Klay froze, perplexed. “What?”

She smiled, “I know you’re usually so silent and full of concentration. You moaned a lot this time. Is it a self conscious thing, because it makes you more attractive.”

He was startled to say the least.

“I know the drill, time for me to go. Oh, and I love the nickname Steph.”

“Nickname?” He was beyond confused at this point.

“Yeah!” She beamed happily. “When you finished off you moaned ‘Steph’ and I thought it was cute.”

He mentally cursed, completely unaware he was uttering someone's name during meaningless sex. It was totally forbidden in the world of Klay Thompson, it just _doesn't happen._ He doesn't moan either, he gets joy out of other people’s screams.

“Cute,” he repeated the word to himself and opened the door for her. Stephanie smiled goofily and leaned in to kiss him quickly.  

Just as as he looked up, he made eye contact with Stephen, who he hasn't seen for three days. It caught him off guard and his neighbor even blinked, taking a few steps back in disbelief. _Holy shit._

“Hi,” Stephanie broke the silence with her cheerful voice and Stephen, being the gentleman he is smiled back, and repeated the word.

“Thanks again.” She winked at Klay and walked down the hall, hopping on the elevator quietly. She waved one last time as the doors closed and the small ding went off indicating that she's gone.

Klay cleared his throat and stared at Stephen, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a tight grey sweatsuit, his biceps showing off nicely and a hood covering his head. It was clear that he went for a night jog and was listening to music before bumping into him in the hallway.  

“Glad to see your alive and healthy,” Thompson said, breaking the intense silence and eye staring.

Stephen scoffed, rolling his eyes and stared at his fingers for a moment. “You would say that.” He took off his hood and Klay stepped forward, immediately reaching out to touch the bruise on his forehead.   

“What happened?” He questioned worriedly, ignoring the smaller guy’s flinch as he made contact with his skin.

Stephen rolled his eyes again, “It may have something to do with waking up on the floor a few morning ago? Or hitting my head on the shower noozle. Possibly both.”

“Who hits their head on a shower noozle?” Klay didn't mean to laugh, but with Curry glaring at him and looking completely offended, it made that task nearly impossible. “I’ll help you put cream on it.”

“I don’t need your help!” 

That was the Stephen Curry he knew. The one that got made way too easily and raised his voice to state his opinion. _Definitely_ a lawyer alright. 

“Open the damn door, Curry.”

“Or what?” His neighbor challenged back, stepping closer to him. 

In one swift motion, Klay yanked Stephen by his wrist and brought him closer to his chest. He reached down in Stephen’s back pocket, running hand over his butt and grabbed the keys, pushing Curry away from him again.

“Or I'll do it myself.” Klay smiled cheekily and watched as the blush crept on Stephen’s cheeks.

“That's the second time you have sexually harassed me.” Stephen mumbled under his breath as Klay opened the door, clicking on the lights. He walked to the bathroom, looking around his neighbor’s cabinets until he found a bandaid and cream.

He walked back in the living room to see Curry taking off his jacket and hanging it up. He was only wearing a thin shirt, something that he's not normally wearing. Klay glanced at the patch of skin eposed at Stephen’s hipbone and back, until he pushed his shirt down covering that small area.

Klay cleared his throat, mouth watering and blinkEd, glad that his neighbor faced forward so that he could no longer see his backside.

“Have a seat,” Klay muttered, pointing to the couch to which Stephen rolled his eyes, jogging over into the kitchen. 

“I told you I didn't need your help. I can take care of myself.” Stephen shouted over the running water from the faucet. 

“If you want your keys back, you will.” Klay tossed the keys in the air so the other guy could hear the sound and emphasize how serious he was.

“ _Fine_ ,” Stephen came back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and placed his glass of orange juice on the coaster.

His neigbor smiled and bent down in front of him, grabbing the cream. He squeezed a small amount on his fingers, before applying it to Stephen’s forehead and smoothing it in. His hazel eyes were wild and curious, stirring something deep in Klay’s stomach. _And_ _other_ _places_.

He finished off with a big bandaid and leaned back, giving his neigbor space again. Stephen blinked and touched his newly patched forehead, smiling a bit.

“Thanks.” He said sincerely to Klay, who gasped in mockery.

“Really? No sarcastic remark or famous eye roll?”

Stephen pointedly rolled his eyes at the moment, grinning despite everything. “No, I'm generally grateful and really appreciate it. Although I could have done it myself.”

“But, you didn’t,” interjected Klay.

“I've been busy,” replied Stephen, without missing a beat.

“With what?”

“What are you my _grandmother_? Work, friends, etc...”

“Yeah, _friends_.” Klay spat the last word with as much bitterness and hatred as he could utter.

“Yes, _friends_. What's so wrong about that?” Stephen inquired angrily, standing up and folding his arms.

“Please, it's pretty obvious!” Klay snorted, getting pissed off by the seconds.

“Not to me.”

“You were obviously fucking some girl these last few days.”

Stephen’s eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth. “I was not! I don't kiss someone and go off having sex with random people. _Unlike you_ , who have sleeps with everyone in the sight of miles, including their neighbors!”

“Don't you fucking dare judge me like that! I can fuck anyone I want, without your need of approval!”

“So can I!”

“Go ahead!”

“Fine, I will!”

“Good!”

“Good!” 

Klay brought their lips together furiously, gripping Stephen’s shoulders and mushing their bodies into one. Stephen closed his eyes, bringing his arms out to wrap around Klay’s neck and play with the curls at the end of his head.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Stephen pushed Klay down on the couch, climbing on top of him and not breaking contact. Curry pulled back quickly, staring into Klay's eyes and trying to smash their lips together again.

“No,” Klay pulled back, pushing Stephen softly off him and standing up on wobbly legs. “This, this was a mistake. That first kiss was a total mistake.”

“You kissed _me_.” Stephen pointed out, his lips red and puffy from their other short makeup session. Klay wanted nothing more to continue and fuck him to where he couldn't stand, but he needed some grip on self control.

“And, _you_ kissed me back.” Klay replied, closing his eyes for a moment and thinking of something that will calm his forming boner down. It can't happen here in this apartment.

 “If the first time was such a mistake, why do it again?” Stephen asked quietly, staring at his fingers. A nervous and shy habit that Klay has noticed he does in this type of situation.

“I kiss people all the time. It's meaningless and not that good anyways.” Klay lied stupidly, forcing himself to shrug, hoping to make Stephen believe those words were true.

“I thought—” Stephen paused, shaking his head.

“Whatever, I’ve got better things to do.” Klay waved him off after Stephen paused mid-sentence, not finishing what he started. Klay walked out of the apartment and roughly closed the door, leaning against it to think.

The door opened a few moments later and Klay turned around surprised that Stephen followed him out here.

“You have my keys.” Stephen said, holding out his hand for them.

“ _Right_.” Klay rolled his eyes and handed them over, not truly wanting too.

“You should stop thinking so much if it was just a stupid  _kiss_ , Thompson.”

Stephen Curry slammed the door in his face with force after that slick remark and Klay tried to sleep that night, wondering how his neighbor knew his last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! Sorry for such a late uplate, but hopefully the longer chapter and different perspectives made up for it! I have exams so please understand! It looks like it might be the Cavs vs Warriors for the 2015 NBA Championships! My two favorite teams! Anyways, thanks of the comments and kudos it helped me write the chapter! Don't worry about the sex and fluff, that will come soon enough! How did Stephen figure out Klay’s last name? if you can figure it out thanks for paying attention to detail because it was hinted how! I love the Mr. James and Kevin plot line, can't wait to see and write where it goes because I have some ideas. The Westbrook/Durant story line will be mentioned next chapter in case anyone's wondering. Oh and Game 2 with the Splash Brothers double teaming James Harden couraged me to write Harden’s cameo in the chapter lol. Please comment, I would love any type of feedback.


	4. drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Russell’s birthday and Kevin gets a little too excited. A familiar face makes an appearance and surprisingly doesn't ruin the night. Stephen is offered a life he always dreamed of, but he has to think about his friends and the boy across the hall...

“It's my motherfucking birthday!” Russell shouted loudly and Stephen hugged him, sitting down at the table located in the center of the room. They were hosting his twenty third birthday party at their favorite and local bar. By local, it's actually miles away from where they live. But the food and drinks were totally worth it.

“Yeah, you've texted us about fifty times to remind us. No need to tell the whole world.” Kevin face palmed and greeted Stephen with a hug of his own.

Russell shrugged, not bothered. “I just want people to know I look good for my age.”

“Your only twenty-three, you should look good.” Stephen pointed, picking up the menu and looking it over. 

“You guys are such a buzz kill. How come I was the first one to show up to my own birthday party?” Russell glared at his two friends, who rolled their eyes and huffed.

“First, this is not a birthday party. Second, you told us to meet you at nine, but you showed up at eight. Blame yourself.” Kevin snorted.

“I ran into traffic.” Was Stephen’s only excuse and shrugged aimlessly, deciding that he wanted wings and a root beer. He was going to play it safe tonight. Just like any other night honestly.

“Before we get into our usual conversation about our boring lives, what did you idiots get me?” Russell made grabby hands as he snatched the bags of gifts his friends brought him. He smiled happily and opened Stephen's gift first.

“NBA all star tickets for next year!? How the hell did you get these?” Russell questioned, holding onto the tickets for dear life and eyeing them like it was the last piece of chicken on the planet.

“I know people,” Stephen smiled, proud of himself for thinking of such a good gift.

“The only people you know is us, so you don't know people.” Kevin pointed out not so nicely.

Stephen shot him a death glare. “I was trying to sound cool, but since you ruined it, I won the tickets online.”

“We all know you trying to sound cool is nearly impossible, but nice try. Now, for your gift Kevin,” said Russell, literally ripping the envelope in half and taking out the gift card.

“You gave me a one thousand dollar visa gift card?”

Stephen reached over and snatched the small plastic thing out of Westbrook's hands to see for himself.

Kevin simply shrugged, picking up his menu again. “I didn't know what to get you since you have everything. I thought giving money was the best thing.”

“Why a thousand dollars?” asked Curry, handing the card back to Russell, who was almost drooling over his two gifts.

“For a thousand days Russell has put me through hell.” Kevin and Stephen both laughed, high-fiving each other as Russell pouted, flipping them the middle finger. 

“Fuck you guys. Thanks for the gifts, I love them.” He pulled his best buds in for a tight hug and released them quickly, wiping the fake tears from his cheeks.

“Your the only person I know who insults someone and then says something nice right after,” Kevin shakes his head, thinking about ordering the chicken nachos and a cold beer.

“Kevin Durant aka KD just liked my photo!” Russell beamed suddenly and strolled through his Instagram photos, staring at KD's username and the small like button.

“So?” Stephen said, not seeing what the big deal was.

“Russell's been trying to get in his pants for two years now, but always gets rejected—”

Westbrook cut Kevin off, before he could continue. “The word rejected is such a strong word. More like ignore? He's just playing hard to get, plus he commented saying Happy Birthday.”

“Congratulations! He's saying happy birthday, on guess what, your birthday!” Stephen clapped slowly with fake enthusiasm and Kevin laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand when Russell glared at him.

“It's not a big deal to you because someone is always trying to shove their vagina or cock down your throat.” Westbrook said bluntly and Kevin continued to laugh loudly, holding it in since they were in public.

If Stephen was drinking water, he would have spat it out from the shock of that last statement. “That's not true! Kevin stop laughing and tell Russell that that's complete and utter crap.”

Kevin placed his hands up in surrender, smirking a little bit. “As much as it pains me to say this, but Westbrook has a point there.”

“Ha!” Russell said, fist bumping Kevin and made boom sounds afterwards.

“No one has their genitals anywhere near me.” Curry huffed, staring at his fingers and rolling his eyes.

“I hate you for saying the word genitals. Really, are we in third grade?”

“Second actually.” Kevin corrected Russell and they all snorted, somewhat agreeing to the whole thing.

Just as they were about the start up another conversation, a handsome and friendly waiter walked up to their table. “Hi, my name is Jason. How may I help you today?”

“Yes, let's start off with drinks. A bottle of your best wine, three tequila shots and—”

“And a root beer.” Stephen quickly added, definitely trying to stay sober and not drink too much.

“Really? Ok, as for food. I'll have the full rack of baby back ribs, don't trim the fat and a side of thin sliced cut fries. A pinch of salt and pepper on the side. No coleslaw, that's too healthy.” Russell ordered without missing a beat and Stephen thought the waiter's fingers were going to fall off from writing so fast.

“Just chicken nachos for me.” Kevin smiled politely, wanting to kick Westbrook for being so picky. He's lucky it's his birthday.

“And for you sir?” Jason turned to Stephen, licking his lips and waiting for his answer with at most attention. 

“Uh, the buffalo wings and some fries?” Stephen wasn't too sure if that's what he wanted.

“Is that all you want? It's wing Saturday, so you can get an appetizer and desert for just three dollars more.” Jason leaned forward to show Stephen his options and Kevin and Russell shared a knowing look.

“Thank you for helping me.” Curry said kindly, not meaning anything behind his words.

“Anything you want.” Jason replied smoothly and Russell cleared his throat, catching the waiter's attention.

“I think that's it.” 

Jason nodded and silently collected the menus, his fingers brushing Curry's more than necessary. Stephen was bothered by it, but didn't say anything as the waiter went back to his job.

“Stephen if I didn't know you, my first thought would be that your a slut. But since I do know you, tell that waiter to fuck off. _Anything you want_.” Russell mocked the waiter's last words and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“He was just being friendly.” Curry said, defending himself and the waiter didn't do anything wrong. Well at least not enough to tell him to back off.

“We have totally two different meanings of the word friendly then.”

The same waiter came back with a milkshake, water and root beer. “Here you go.” He handed Stephen those things and smiled, licking his lips again. “Your other drinks will be out soon.”

Westbrook stopped him before he could leave. “He didn't order anything expect the root beer.”

“The drinks are free for him.” Jason winked at Stephen and went back into the crowded dinner room, disappearing quickly.

“It's my fucking birthday! I should be getting free drinks!”

Stephen rolled his eyes at Russell's childish. “I'm taking your milkshake.” Westbrook reached for the drink and grabbed a straw, sipping the milkshake with a smile.

Curry smiled dropped as he saw a familiar face in the crowd and his stomach twisted into a knot. “The king is in his palace.”

Kevin and Russell shot Stephen crazy and confused looks. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The King is in position!” Curry continued to make code names and Kevin shook his head.

“Look, Stephen if you wanted your milkshake back all you have to do is ask. Not talk crazy.” Kevin said, passing the milkshake towards him in emphasis.

“For fuck sakes.” Westbrook turned around and gasped as he saw their boss laughing with some people around him, looking...well normal for a typical Saturday night. But, it's not typical or normal since its Russell's birthday.

“Mr. James has a life, who would have thought.”

“What?” Kevin questioned.  

“The King is leaving his palace and coming over to the court.”

“Stephen no one knows what the fuck your talking about!”

“The King is—”

“Everyone shut the fuck up!” Kevin hissed at his two idiot friends and pretended to be normal and play it cool.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Their boss' sharp and intense voice hung in the air as he hovered over their small table.

“Mr. James!” Russell said and Curry greeted him with a small nod, shy all of a sudden.

“LeBron.” Kevin said absentmindly.

“Kevin!” gasped Curry, hoping their boss wouldn't eat them alive.

“It's okay, Stephen. You can call me Lebron out of office, it appears Kevin already knows that,” Lebron said with a chuckle, pausing, “Russell, I note that it's your birthday today. So Happy Birthday.” LeBron shook the birthday boy's hand out of respect and patted him on the back.

“What are you doing here?” Kevin inquired angrily.

“Hanging out with my friends Carmelo, D Wade, and Chris Paul.” He turned and nodded towards his friends, who raised their drinks to acknowledge him. 

“We come here sometimes.” Russell said to start conversation and make things less awkward with Kevin's intense glaring.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then maybe I should come here more often.” LeBron stated as he stared down at Kevin with clouded eyes and a dark look.

“Don't bet on it.” Kevin replied, leaning back against his chair so he didn't have to smell his boss' cologne. 

“I should head back to my friends—”

“You should, no one's stopping you.” Kevin cut him off and fake smiled, waving at him to leave.

“Don't drink too much.” Is all LeBron said and chuckled to himself, walking back to his own table.

“He's going to eat you alive on Monday.” Curry said smiling.

“No he's not. Where are the fucking drinks?”

As if on cue, the waiter returned with their requested bottle of wine, tequila and beer for everyone. 

Kevin immediately poured the tequila in his glass and sipped, rolling his shoulders from the buzz.

“You should take it easy,” Stephen stated seriously, taking a bottle of beer and opening it as Russell enjoyed the wine.

“He's fine, here you go.” Westbrook handed Kevin a glass of wine and watched as he drinked it without much thought.

“He is watching?” Kevin asked Stephen, ignoring the burning feeling in his throat.

“Who?”

“LeBron!” Kevin snapped, irritate that he wasn't catching on.

“Um, no.”

“Waiter!” Kevin hissed to a nearby person wearing a uniform.

“Yes?” The lady leaned in to hear him over the noise, clearly puzzled.

“We need a bottle of vodka.” Kevin ordered and the lady nodded, quickly scrambling to fulfill the command.

“Now we're starting a party!” Russell cheered, enjoying the buzz and Kevin's need to drink.

“Maybe you should take it easy.” Stephen repeated, the only mature one to see that excessive drinking was a bad idea.

Kevin just lifted his glass and smirked, obviously not taking his friend's advice.

This was not going to end well, Stephen could feel it.

*•*

Not only one hour later, Kevin was pissed off drunk and the night had to end because he couldn't hardly  walk.

Stephen held onto Kevin, balancing him after collecting their things and paying the bill. He reached over and slapped Russell in the back of the head once he saw him.

“What the fuck was that for?” Westbrook bewildered by Curry's hard slap.

“This,” Stephen spat, gesturing to Kevin. “Is your fault.”

“No it's—” Russell clamped his mouth shut once he saw Stephen's face as if to say I dare you to deny it. “Ok, maybe it is my fault.”

Not only was their friend drunk, but now they had to figure out a solution on how to get home. They all drove in their individual cars and their houses were too far to drop Kevin and then come back. And they couldn't trust a taxi to take him home saftely. This was all Westbrook's fault.

“Is there a problem gentlemen?” LeBron's voice said from behind him and Stephen held onto Kevin, turning around to face the other man.

“He's drunk, isn't he?”

“Yup and we have no clue on how to get him home. Maybe he can—”

“I'll take him.” said their boss, interrupting Westbrook.

“Are you sure?” Stephen asked with a eyebrow lift and his gripped tightened on his friend, who groaned in the process.

“Yeah, my friend dropped me off here so I can take his car to his place and call a taxi once he's inside safe.” LeBron stated, sighing as his employee was too drunk to hear the undertone of his statement.

“Ok, we'll meet you outside to get  everything set up.” Everyone nodded and LeBron went back to his friends, no doubt saying goodbye and telling them about their situation.

Stephen, with the help of Russell, partly dragged Kevin outside to search for his car. They took Kevin's car keys and placed him in the passenger seat, securing him in tightly.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Russell mumbled into Stephen's ear.

“If it isn't it's too late because here he comes.” Curry whispered back and paused, smiling at his boss. “Here's his key.” He handed them over and patted Russell to come to his own car.

“I'll get your friend back safely, don't worry too much.”

“He's not the one I'm worried about.” Russell whispered to himself and nodded, praying no one heard his side comment.

LeBron hopped inside the car and stared momentarily at Kevin, before starting the engine. He rolled out of the parking lot into the darkness with ease as he saw Stephen and Russell share worried looks from the rearview mirror.

LeBron James didn't know why he got himself to this sticky situation. Being with Kevin Love, his employee, was not how he planned  spending the night. Being with his employee made him tense and think about stuff that no boss should think about someone who works for them.

Two minutes into the ride, Kevin groaned again and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Am I dead?” He glanced around and panicked once he saw who was driving his car. “This must be hell then.” 

“You're not dead and this isn't a dream, or nightmare in my case. Trust me if this was hell, I would love to see what heaven looks like.”

Kevin jaw clenched and he angrily screamed, “Stop the car!”

“At eleven o'clock at night? In the middle of the highway?” asked LeBron, silently laughing at the younger man.

“I don't care where we are or what time is it! Stop the car! I can't be trapped with you!”

“ _Trapped_? Fine if you want to risk your own life, don't take me with you, just jump out the window.” LeBron was making fun of him now and Kevin huffed, crossing his arms. Now he wants to be immature?

“Why am I even here? With you, did you kidnap me?”

“Yes, because kidnapping someone has always been a dream of mine. You are drunk and your friends trusted me to take you home.” LeBron replied, stopping at a red light to get a full look at the man beside him.

“How do you know where I live? Why did they trust you to take me home? I'm not drunk, I just passed out.” rambled Kevin, who opened the window to let some cold air get in once the car was in motion.

“You know I was kidding about you jumping out the window, right?”

“I'm not jumping out of the window, just getting some fresh air. You didn't answer my questions.” Kevin said calmly, enjoying the breeze and cool air hitting his face.

“I'm your boss, of course I know where you live—”

“Really? Where do Stephen or Russell live, boss? Can you tell me that on top of your head?”

“I, um,” LeBron blinked, caught off guard with Kevin's sudden outburst.

“Oh that's right!” Kevin snapped his fingers sarcastically. “You only choose to make my life a living hell and know everything about me for your sick personal enjoyment.”

“Oh, so we're doing this right now? How about your need to be rude or excessively lie on the time?” LeBron pointed out, desperately trying to get off the topic of him and Kevin. It was a dangerous discussion they were having right now and they both are walking on eggshells, testing the limits.

“I think you get off on seeing me squirm and get flustered.” Kevin stated bluntly and LeBron almost crashed the car from that declaration. Thank God he had control of the wheel.

“Kevin, that's extreme inappropriate—”

“Is it? I'm right, aren't I?”

“No, you aren't. I'm your boss and you will—” LeBron stopped mid sentence when Kevin reached over to place a hand on his thigh. Everything went for tense to bold and uncomfortable in under a minute. LeBron was _this_ close to pouncing on the younger man.

“If it doesn't bother you, why stop talking?” His hand was inches away from feeling the direct target.

LeBron quickly removed Kevin's hand and focused on the road, his grip growing stiff against the steering wheel. “Kevin, I highly doubt you want something like that to happen.” He whispered lowly and didn't wait for the other man's reply as he turned on the radio. 

That was enough talking for one night and if LeBron knew this was going to happen tonight, he would have stayed home and locked himself up in his bedroom all weekend long.

Kevin let the topic go and slowly sung along to Drunk in Love by Beyonce. “Drunk in love, we be up all night.”

“Did you eat something back at the bar?” LeBron questioned, breaking the long and awkward silence as he slowed the car down.

“No.” Kevin grumbled, running a hand through his curly locks. 

“Well, we have to stop at McDonald's maybe. You need food in your system.”

“I'm fine, I don't eat fast food.”

“You will today,” snapped his boss, who turned into McDonald's and went for the drive-thru line.  

“What do you want?”

“I said I'm fine.”

“So cheeseburger and fries then.” LeBron ignored him and ordered their food, making Kevin extremely angry that the other man wasn't listening to him.

After getting out the drive-thru, LeBron parked in a spot and pulled out their food, handing Kevin his dinner.

“I said—”

“Mr. Love, not tonight please. Eat the food before I shove it down your throat. And _trust me_ , you won't want to eat for a few weeks after I'm done with you.”

“Back to last name basis are we?” Kevin said, biting into his burger and stuffing his face, because suddenly he got really hungry.

“You can't handle first name basis. What you said earlier was out of line and uncalled for.” LeBron told him and sounded upset about something while slowly chewing his fries.

“What I said or what I did? You know if you weren't happy about me touching your thigh, I can think of other places to touch you.” Kevin didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but he unbuckled his seatbelt and placed his food down.

LeBron breath hitched as Kevin reached over to touch his lower thigh and leaned to the side to whisper in his ear, “You smell good tonight.”

Kevin almost touched LeBron's cock when the older man stopped him. His larger hands held Kevin's wrists and stared at him with a vulnerable look.

“Don't.”

Feeling rejected, Kevin carefully went back in his seat and stared straight ahead. His mind was blank as he tried not to think of his boss and the second rejection of the night. How much more can he take of this?

“Buckle yourself in.” 

Kevin did as he was told without protest and grabbed his food, not really in the mood to eat anymore. He played with his fries and munched on the burger so he didn't have to go to bed with an empty stomach.

The drive was long and silent, nothing but the sound of chewing every second. It wasn't long before the short drive was over and LeBron parked the car in front of Kevin's apartment complex. Neither guy said a word and Kevin sighed, irritated with himself. 

“How are you getting home?” He asked eventually.

“One of my friends called a cab, it should be here soon.” Was his only reply.

“I can pay for your cab fare if you want?” Kevin offered.

LeBron shook his head, distractedly. “That won't be necessary.”

“It's the least I can do after—”

“Do you know why I did this tonight?” His boss cut him off, asking him a question that he wasn't truly prepared for.

“Um, no.”

“You don't get it, do you? What happen tonight was something that can't happen again, Kevin.” LeBron sighed and for the first time, met his fixed stare.

“Can't or won't?”

“Both.”

“You've made your feelings for me _extremely_ clear tonight so don't worry I'll keep my little hands to myself,” rattled Kevin.

“It's not about our feelings. If it was, this would be easy,” ticked his boss.

“Why are you making things difficult for me?” Kevin asked, placing his head in both hands, wanting to rip this car apart. 

LeBron opened his mouth to reply, but a loud honk interrupted his thought and he realized the cab was here. 

“Come on,” LeBron said softly and Kevin quickly unbuckled himself, departing out his car and slamming the door behind him.

His boss followed suit and walked side by side with his employee, while stuffing his hands in his pockets to restrain himself for reaching out to touch Kevin.

They stopped in front of his door and Kevin continued to stare down at the ground, kicking the air to waste time.

“So, your home safely now. My job here is done.”

“That's what this was to you? A job?” Kevin asked, whispering and finally meeting his boss' eyes again. “Because it meant something to me.”

The cab honked again and LeBron was torn between saying something to Kevin or just leaving it be. Of course he took the easy way out and just said, “I have to go.”

“Whatever.” Kevin said and took his keys from LeBron's hands, opening the door. He didn't wait or turn around, and roughly closed the door behind him. 

As soon as Kevin did, he leaned against his door and started to wish this night didn't happen. This whole night was for nothing, his plan to get his boss alone was for nothing.

He sighed and sat up, reaching for his phone that's been vibrating all night. Twelve notifications. Ten messages from Russell and two from Stephen.

**Russell: are u ok?**

**Russell: did u vomit?**

**Russell: alcoholic poisoning?**

**Russell: car crash?**

**Russell: if u did any of the following above y the fuck on my bday?**

**Russell: if u didn't do any of the following above fuck u for not texting me back**

**Russell: o wait u are intoxicated right?**

**Russell: I know u faked being drunk but y???**

**Russell: u aren't playing clap the booty with our boss right?**

**Russell: if u r I want details. Text me back u fuck face**

_Stephen: I hope your okay._

_Stephen: We need to talk._

He chuckled on how different his two friends are and texted them both saying he was okay and he'll talk with them later. It lifted up his mood little, until he was reminded of the person who put him in a bad mood in the first place.

How was he ever going to face his boss again?

Meanwhile, LeBron stood outside of Kevin's door for a few more seconds. This night was suppose to be fun for everyone. He got a chance to hang out with his friends, drink a bit, eat awesome food and not have to think about work. This was LeBron's weekend to enjoy himself and now it was shattered.

These feelings weren't suppose to happen. He wasn't meant to like his employee. It was wrong and if anyone found out about these feelings: they'll both be fired and their repuatations will go down the drain. LeBron would get sued or something worst for showing favoritism to Kevin Love.

Walking to the cab and getting inside had LeBron thinking about stuff he tried to push in the back of his mind and now he had one week.

He had one week to figure out if Kevin was worth fighting for and losing everything they both have built up to.

But for right now, things had to cool down and he needed to time away from his employee.

All LeBron James could think about as the cab drove him home was: How tonight meant something to him too.

*•*

When Stephen reached his apartment later that night, he was surprised to see Ayesha Alexander sitting in his lobby.

A woman who was career oriented and was one of Stephen's friend slash lovers. They had sex when he first moved out to California and they would have started a relationship if they weren't so focused on their careers.

She was studying to become an architect and they met at a conference, hitting it off immediately. They had dates here and there, but nothing was serious.

“What are you doing here?” He asked and hugged her, kissing her respectively on the cheek.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” She smiled, kissing him back and stared at him with sparks in her green eyes.

“No, how long have you been waiting?”

“Not too long. I should've called first.” She apologized and Stephen nodded, taking her hand.

“Do you want to go upstairs and talk?”

“This won't take long,” she promised, pausing with a smile. “Remember a few months ago, when we were chatting in your apartment for like three hours?” 

“Yes,” he vaguely remembered that night.

“You said something about moving to New York City to get a new job and be closer to your family.”

“Yeah I did say that.” He knew where this was going.

“Well, I contacted a few people and they loved your resumé Stephen.”

“Ay, that was months ago...” Now he has friends, a great job and actually loved to live in California.

He hated himself for almost adding his neigbor to the list of pros for staying out here.

“I know, but this is your opportunity. We can both move out there and focus on ourselves for once.” She rambled and her eyes lite up like she was reliving a dream. 

“I have to think about it.” Stephen decided to say and Ayesha nodded in understanding.

“I wasn't asking you to pack your bags tonight and leave on the next plane in the morning. All I'm saying is New York is waiting for you.” She stated and patted Stephen on the chest, letting go of his hand.

“And who knows, maybe we can be together finally.” She smirked and kissed his lips quickly.

“Yeah.” Stephen said while walking her to the door. This has always been his dream, but why does it feel like such a nightmare?

*•*

Stephen Curry couldn't help but think that this was one of the worst weeks of his life. He kissed his neighbor twiced, or rather Thompson kissed him and he enjoyed every second of it. Even though it didn't last that long.

Last night was a disaster and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Plus, he worked long hours and saw what Russell was talking about with the whole Kevin and LeBron situation. God knows everyone hates it when Russell Westbrook is right. Which is a rare thing within itself.

Stephen rolled over in his bed to get fully awake, when he smelled something burning. It wasn't the good burn, but the smell was too close for his liking. He kicked the covers off and fixed his boxers, before stepping out of his room to see where the smell was coming from.

He walked into the kitchen and did a double take when he saw his neighbor standing in front of the stove, appearing to be cooking breakfast. 

They both paused and Thompson chuckled, his eyes traveling down his neighbor's body. Stephen blushed and practically raced back into his room, changing into some sweats and a shirt.

He came back, a blush still flushed on his cheeks as he questioned his neighbor, “What are you doing?”

“Cooking breakfast, obviously.” His neighbor chuckled again, taking things out of thr cabinets and placing them on the counter as if he knew where everything was.

“No, really! I meant why are you cooking here, you know, in my apartment?” Stephen gestured around in case Thompson didn't know that he was trepassing in someone's house again.

“Just to makeup for what happen on Friday night.” Thompson shrugged, mixing something in a bowl and staring up at Stephen with a smile.

“Your apologizing for what you said?”

“No, I meant every word I said. But, I could have been nicer about it.”

“So your not sorry?”

“No, I never—” Klay paused, struggling to say that word Stephen just said moments ago. 

“Apologize?” Stephen offered out, seeing that his neighbor was struggling to say such a simple word.

“Yeah,” his neighbor looked relived that Stephen said it instead of him. “That. I never do that.”

Stephen was officially confused. His  neighbor wasn't sorry for what he said, but cooking breakfast to make up for how harsh he said it? None of this made sense.

“Why is there a burning smell?”

“Oh, that. Since you hardly use your stove, the gas flumes most likely sent out that smell.”

“Oh.” Stephen said, nodding his head at that perfect logical.

“I ran your bath water about five minutes ago. It should be the perfect temperature now,” Thompson stated and turned the stove on again, doing something that Stephen couldn't see.

“Thanks.” Curry walked away into the bathroom and closed the door. He saw clothes set out for him and he blinked, not knowing if he should smile or kiss his neighbor again. Maybe both.

By the time Stephen took his bath and came outside feeling great, Thompson had breakfast already on the kitchen table. “Just in time.” He poured orange juice in their cups and Stephen stared at the table.

He's never seen so much breakfast in his life. From biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausages and home fries to hot cereal, pancakes and waffles.

“Wow.” Stephen sat down and gulped, narrowing his eyes as he thought about all of this.

“It's not poison if that's why your making that face.” 

“No it's not that. Why are you doing this?”

“I told you it's because—”

“I know what you said before,” Curry cut him off from repeating it again. “If your here for sex or anything like that, then say it now.”

Stephen closed his eyes and waited for his neigbor's harsh words or something to ruin the moment.

“I'm not here for that. Just doing something nice, honestly.” Klay laughed, sitting down and placed his hands up in surrender.

“If your lying...”

“I'm not. If I was looking for sex, believe me it wouldn't be here.”

“Okay.” Stephen said slowly, having to trust his neigbor on this one. He grabbed a little bit of everything and realized that Thompson was one hell of a cook.

“Although, I do prefer you in your boxers.” Klay smiled and Stephen shook his head, smirking into his glass of orange juice.

“Only in your dreams.” Stephen replied, moaning a little at the taste of the warm fluffy biscuits. 

“See, I knew I could make you moan without sex.”

Stephen coughed a bit and glared at his neigbor, who shrugged cheekily.

Klay just had to comment about how Curry could choke on a lot of others things than simply orange juice.

If he got a few home fries flung at him, it was totally worth it.

*•*

As Klay went back to his own apartment, he smirked and clapped his hands in triumphy. His plan was coming into play at this very moment. He was going to have Stephen Curry in his bed by the end of next week.  

He knew he had to do something nice for his neigbor after leaving things on such a bad note the other night. He just earned brownie points for breakfast.

Once he fucks Stephen, these feelings will disappear and he can go back to the life he had before Curry even showed up.

Only one more week, Klay thought. Only one more week of this and Stephen Curry will fall apart from just one touch.

And Klay Thompson couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUB NATION! 2015 NBA CHAMPIONS! My poor Cavs :'(  
> Anyways, thanks for the comments and kudos it really encouraged me to write this chapter! Who else was hungry after reading this chapter, my stomach hates me now! Lol there's a lot of planning going on this chapter, cough Klay cough LeBron! One more chapter and then Chapter 6 will start the smut! This story was originally suppose to be seven chapters but I pushed it to twenty now! Who's proud of me?? Stephen and Klay will be the death of me, like kiss or hug, do something! (I may or may not be talking about real life) Riley Curry is so cute and her memes are hilarious! This story may have a ton of mistakes, but I won't edit until it's done!


	5. see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and LeBron talk since the drunken night. Kevin Durant visits the company and Russell seeks an opportunity. Stephen is caught in between a rock and a hard place.

The weekend was now over and everyone dreaded Monday morning, especially going to work. Stephen was suspicious of Klay all day, but he let it go as the taller boy cooked him breakfast and woke up on time. After what happened with Kevin late Saturday night, he drank his sorrows away and was completely wasted by the time Monday came rolling around. Russell on the other hand, stalked K.D and tried to contact him, but nothing worked.

Stephen came to work bright and early, sipping his tea. It was going to be a long week and he knew that his friends were going to start some drama, one way or another by lunch. If Mr. James was in a bad mood, he was going to blame Kevin for it and smack the boy upside the head, whispering an 'I told you so'.

Kevin and Russell walked into the office together, both looking as if they are getting over a terrible hangover. Kevin plopped down in his usual seat and leaned against his desk, closing his eyes. It hurt to do anything and breathing made in worst.

"Hey guys," Stephen said, greeting his friends and Russell sent him a glare, lifting up his middle finger. Someone is bitter on this lovely Monday morning.

"Shush, your being way too loud," groaned Kevin, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a small yawn afterwards. He took Stephen's tea and took a large sip, making a face of disgust a moment later. "This isn't coffee," he stared at the cup as if the object did something to him.

"No shit, Stephen doesn't do coffee before ten," Russell mumbled, rolling his eyes and powering up his computer to began work.

"That's right," Stephen glared at Kevin, snatching his cup back and grabbing a clean napkin off his desk. "I didn't need your germs on it either." Stephen crunched up his face and wiped the cup of his friend's cooties, enjoying his tea.

"Hello gentlemen," Mr. James said, startling them. Stephen spluttered his tea and his fist almost crushed the thin cup, making him blush profoundly and cleared his throat. Their boss moved like a rattle snake, you could barely hear or see them as they crept up to bite you. You could hear the rattle, but the bite still stung. Stephen was here early and had no idea his boss was even in the office.

"Mr. James," Russell said, shaking his head as his friends didn't say a word. LeBron purposely avoided Kevin and stared at Stephen, meaning he wanted him to do something he probably didn't want to do. Kevin was beyond irritated at this point, he was the one who got his heart broken that night. His boss had the nerve to treat him like shit and catch an attitude about it.

"Mr. Curry a major tech company is planning on suing us because of how their client was treated about a month ago. Their client loss a case and James Harden was her lawyer, so she was extremely upset since she had the evidence to win," Mr. James stated slowly and Stephen furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing why his boss was telling him this. Sure it was bad that their company was getting sued, but it was James Harden's fault and he should be the one to deal with it.

"What does that have to do with Stephen?" asked Kevin.

"Anyways," LeBron said, sending a glare at Kevin and continuing his story. "She wants to sue us for two million dollars and her boss is encouraging it. That's where you come in Mr. Curry."

"Wait a moment, you want Stephen to try and talk her boss out of the lawsuit?" Russell exclaimed, stating everyone's thoughts and made a face as he folded his arms and leaned back against his chair.

"That's correct," Mr. James nodded, confirming everyone's assumptions.

Stephen went wide eyed at that. He was always getting tangled in other people's drama. "With all do respect, why me and not James Harden?"

"James can't do shit to fix the issue, you're probably the only person who can, Stephen." Kevin piped up.

"Yes and watch your mouth Mr. Love," LeBron stated, cutting his eyes to Kevin and quickly stared at Stephen again. Kevin would have glared back, but his thoughts went back to Saturday night and how good it felt to touch his boss' cock in the car. That thought sort of calmed him down and he blinked back a blush as Russell smirked, like he was reading his mind.

"Okay, I'll try and talk with her boss."

"Great, the company car is waiting for you downstairs." Mr. James clapped his hands and smiled, preparing to leave when Stephen stopped him.

"Wait, you mean right now?" Stephen asked, gasping a little and blinking, standing up to collect his things.

"Yes, of course I meant right now. The quicker this issue goes away, the better." Mr. James stated seriously and walked away, heading back into his office. Stephen hated when he did that and didn't anything as he had no choice but to gather his things.

"Hey, it's like a day off from work," Russell said, smirking as he logged out into his computer. Westbrook was such a little shit.

"Not really, I still have to deal with a major issue." Stephen rolled his eyes.

"That's what lawyers do, Stephen." Kevin added.

"You're right. At least I can get some time away from you idiots," Stephen smiled at that and walked towards the elevators until he heard Kevin and Russell call his name.

"Bring me back a cup of coffee," Kevin ordered.

"And me a beer," Russell said.

"Okay," Stephen nodded, taking in their requests with a lot of thought.

"While I'm at it, I'll bring back a cup of go fuck yourself. And a new flavored beer named fuck no." With that, Stephen hopped on the elevator and winked as the doors closed.

They didn't know what to be more shocked about; the wink or that fact that Stephen cursed. Kevin and Russell stared a glance and burst out laughing at their friend, shaking their heads.

Well played, Curry, well played.

*

Stephen let out a deep breath as he entered the tall building, fixing a smile on his face and walked over to the front desk. The receptionist, who's name tag reads Emma, was taping away at her computer and talking to someone on the phone.

"Hi, I-"

She held up her finger and nodded to whatever the person the phone was saying. After about a minute, she hung up and sighed, writing something down. She finally looked up at him, blinking and said, "How may I help you?"

"Um, I'm from the NBA law firm and my boss LeBron James sent me here," Stephen said, feeling insecure as her eyes ranked his face and pursed her lips. His boss hardly gave him information and yet he expected Stephen to march to a stranger's boss and demand for them to drop a lawsuit.

"Did you say LeBron James?" She questioned and turned back to her computer, typing something up.

"Yes I did," he cleared his throat and felt the urge to bolt out the building and disappoint his boss. He really wished Russell was sent here instead, he had great confidence and took nothing from no one. Stephen, on the other hand, was quiet and reserved, barely saying anything to anyone he didn't know. It sometimes surprised him that people liked him and that he actually had friends.

"Great, my boss is expecting someone from that company today," she nodded and held something to him, which was badge to probably access a certain part of the building.

"Didn't think they would send someone like you, though." Emma smirked and Stephen just stared at her, ignoring her rudeness. He didn't know what she meant by that and he wasn't going to draw anymore attention to himself.

"Just tell me where your boss' office is?" he snapped bitterly and stared at the badge, wanting to toss it in her face. Sometimes he hated being the good and mature guy, who always did the right thing and got treated like crap in return.

"On the seventh floor, the first door down the hallway." she dismissed him and he walked to the elevators, smiling awkwardly at the people cramped up already.

As people piled off the elevator, he grew more relaxed and exited on the seventh floor, realizing that the hallway was empty. 

He slowly walked down hall and saw a closed door, entitled 'Thompson' in bold letters. That reminds him off his neighbor and he didn't need to be thinking about him right now.

He took a deep breath and knocked, but there was no answer. He twisted the knob and entered, gasping at the size of the room. It was white and black, with a nice view of the area and nothing besides a desk, an L- shaped couch and documents on the walls.

“What the fuck? I didn't say you can come in Lauren,” a familiar voice said and the person turned around to face Stephen, angrily.

No, no, no, no and no!

“Stephen?” Klay said, completely surprised and taken back by his sudden appearance. He cleared his throat and straighened up, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

Stephen blinked and felt like passing out, or worse just leaving and never looking back. His biggest nightmare was coming true and he knew that he must be the most unluckiest person in the world right about now. 

“Thompson?" Stephen echoed. To be more specific, Klay Thompson, which was engraved in bold letters behind the desk.

“I was expecting a visitor, but I'm utterly surprised that it's you," Klay pointed out and smirked, running his eyes over Stephen.

"And I wasn't expecting you to actually have a job since you're always home," Stephen retaliated, rolling eyes and coughing slightly.

“Didn't know you paid attention to when I was home or not," stated Klay, in all seriousness.

"I don't," Curry added quickly. "I'm not surprise to see that you're the asshole trying to sue my company."

"And of course they sent the golden boy to do the dirty work. LeBron James is something else," Klay mumbled to himself, choosing to ignore Stephen's asshole remark. He'll deal with that later.

"I'm in control of my employee's actions," Klay spoke up suddenly, not liking the few moments of silence that they shared.  

"What do you want?" Stephen sighed, staring at his fingers and biting his lip, glancing up at Klay again. Nice name for an asshole.

"You know what I want, Stephen." Klay stated, slowly and folded his hands back his head, staring at the boy in front of him.

"I don't know what you-” 

"Stephen, you're too smart to play dumb. How about we make a deal?" Klay cut him off with an offer, sitting up and smirking, heading back to his usual annoying self. 

"What kind of deal?" replied Curry, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I can make this lawsuit go away, all you have to do his come to my apartment Friday night at 8."

Despite Klay looking and acting confidently, he was quite nervous and Stephen continued to stare at his fingers, something that drove Klay to the point of insanity.

"I can't Friday," Stephen answered after a while.

Thompson felt disappointed and irritated at that statement. Did he just get rejected, if so, he had to know the reason. "Why not?" 

"I just can't," Curry replied, thinking about how he had plans with Ayesha and Klay didn't need to know about them.

"That's not the correct answer," Klay snapped.

"Anyday but Friday," Stephen glared, rolling his eyes at Klay and hoped that he left the topic of Friday alone.

"Fine. Saturday night at 10 then, there will be consequences for canceling on Friday," Klay informed and Stephen gulped, not liking the way he said the last part.

"And what exactly are we going to do in your apartment on Saturday night?" 

"We're going to hold hands and sing Barney all night," Klay replied sarcastically.

"I-" Stephen paused mid-sentence, blushing and getting flustered by thinking about what's going to happen.

"Do we have a deal?" Klay questioned sternly, looking away from Stephen's blushing face to focus on something else.

"If you promise to drop the lawsuit,"

"Yes, I will." Klay promised and nodded, giving Stephen his word. 

"Okay, then deal." Stephen nodded and turned to leave when Klay called out his name.

"One more thing... you have to say it," Klay felt completely embarrassed by this request but shook it off, staring at Stephen's confused face.

"Say what?" Stephen quirked an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Klay was referring to.

"Stephen, it isn't a deal until you say it," Klay stated.

Stephen Curry gritted his teeth, hating Klay by the seconds.

"I want you," he said slowly, feeling disgusted that he was forced to say something like that. Regardless of it being true or not.  

Klay smiled and nodded, satisfied that Stephen actually said it.

"Aren't you forgetting to say something else?" Klay questioned, smirking as the other guy glared at him and crunched his his face angrily.

"Thank you." Stephen spat bitterly and left the room without a word, walking down the long office hall.

If he was in the bathroom for the next ten minutes throwing up violently, no one bothered to notice.

*•*

Back at the office, Russell was beaming with the delight, thinking about Kevin Durant visiting the office today.

He wasn't coming by for Russell, per se, but this was the one time during the month K. D needed to stop by the see Mr. James. No one was complaining either.

"I can't believe it," Kevin said, walking up to his desk and shoved his phone in Russell's face.

"What?" Russell questioned, staring at Kevin's Twitter page, to see LeBron and Rebecca's picture popping out on the feed. Caption reading, 'Rebecca just got laid!'.

"Oh shit," He handed the phone back to Kevin, who looked ready to destroy something or rather someone. "I thought you and Rebecca were hitting it off?"

"Yeah, while we were talking apparently she was fucking the boss behind my back," Kevin seethed, steaming as he stared at the picture and wanted to kill his boss. Professionalism was completely dead.

"At least you can ask Rebecca if Mr. James as a big dick or not?" Russell offered, smirking and being of no help with his friend, who was generally hurt by this.

Kevin didn't need to ask, he already knew. He closed his phone and sat down with a sigh, counting the minutes for his lunch hour to come more quickly.

Ten minutes later, Russell glanced up to see K. D entering the office, looking great in an all black suit. He dropped some papers and Russell stood up, seeming as this was the perfect time to make his move.

"Nice ass," Russell commented and KD jumped up a little, startled by the sudden voice and words behind it. Of course it was his worse nightmare, Russell Westbrook.

"Russell, it's always such a pleasure to see you," KD chuckled, picking up papers and turning around to face him, so his 'nice ass' couldn't be seen.

"That sarcasm makes you sexier. Let's cut to the chase, you want me, I want you so lets add the bed to make this a very wanting day." Russell said flirty, winking and running a hand down KD's arm.

KD squirmed under his touch and took a few steps back, faking a smile. "Although that sounds very tempting, I'm not gay."

Russell snorted, folding his arms. "Please, you're the epitome of that statement." 

"I'm here for work and-"

"You liked my Instagram picture and said Happy Birthday to me," Russell said, smirking and pointing out the obvious that happened over the past weekend.

"That's what people do, Russell. Liking your picture and saying happy birthday doesn't symbolize flirting or anything to do with you and I being nothing more than friends," KD said slowly, accurately, desperately trying to make Russell Westbrook under his point of view, again. How much times are they going to do this?

"After I posted it, you took exactly five seconds to like and comment. Admit it you were stalking my page,"

"I simply got a notification and thought that it would be nice to drop a comment," KD quickly explained, emitting a sigh and wishing that this conversation would end.

"Right," Russell snorted, rolling eyes and added, "You know you like dick, there's not hiding that fact."

KD opened his mouth to reply, but a loud voice cut in.

"Mr. Durant, glad you came to the office today," Mr. James greeted, shaking KD's hands and smiling. He then noticed Russell, blinking as his employee stood there. "Is there a problem Mr. Westbrook?"

"No problem," Russell said tightly and turned on his heel, heading back to his office, speechless.

Mr. James nodded and smiled, taking Kevin Durant back to his office. 

"Mr. James!" Kevin Love snapped loudly, startling his boss, but catching his attention. "May I take my lunch break now?"

"Do as you please," LeBron hummed, not truly listening and followed KD into the office, shutting the door behind them.

"Let's go on our lunch break," muttered Kevin and Russell agreed,  walking over to the elevators to head down to the cafe.

Monday was possibly the worst day of the week. 

*•*

Stephen returned back to the office, completely tired and annoyed as he entered to see no one in sight. Everyone was possibly on their lunch break or in a meeting on a different floor.

"Mr. Curry!" Mr. James shouted, sprinting from his office and a distracted Kevin Durant following behind.

"Hi, KD," Stephen smiled softly, knowing in the back of his mind that Russell probably talked or sexually assaulted him in some way.  

"Stephen." mumbled KD, before sending a short nod LeBron's way and rushing to get in the elevators, not longing closing after.

"Anyways, Mr. Curry excellent job on getting the lawsuit to drop," Mr. James smiled and reached over to pat Stephen on the back.

"So quickly?" Stephen inquired nervously, biting his lip, thinking about what he has to do now.

Klay stuck to his part of the deal, he thought, now it's my turn.

"That's what I figured, but the woman apologized and said her boss talked her into dropping it," LeBron explained and Stephen plastered a fake smile, freaking out on the inside.

"You may take the rest of the day off,"

"Really?" Curry smiled fully at that, pleased by his boss' words. "Thanks."

"No problem, see you bright and early tomorrow. Enjoy your day, Mr. Curry." Mr. James walked away after that and headed to his office, clearly impressed by today's events.

Stephen decided to pack his things and head downstairs to the cafe, to speak with his friends during their lunch break.

James Harden sent Stephen a hard and annoyed look when he entered the cafe, something that Stephen didn't particularly care about. Everyone's attitude was getting on his nerves.

"Hey," Stephen greeted his friends at their usual table, sitting beside Kevin and across from Russell.

"Hey," they said in unison, both saying it in a depressed way. Kevin munched on his sandwich sadly while Russell picked at his salad, his hand resting on his chin.

"What's wrong?" Stephen questioned, frowning at his friends saddened state. He was the one who had to become a prostitute from his neigbor on Saturday night and he didn't like half as sad as they are.

"Same old," shrugged Russell, sighing and stabbing his fork violently into his salad.

"Rebecca slept with Mr. James," Kevin piped up, taking small bites out of his veggie burger and sipping his water to wash down the contents of his stomach.

"What?" Stephen whipped his head to Kevin, shock and utter surprise filling his face. Jeez.

"Hm,"

Stephen didn't know if Kevin was upset because Rebecca slept with Mr. James or the fact she slept with him before Kevin got a chance to. It was all very confusing.

"That's interesting," Curry admitted, not knowing what else to say. "That isn't very professional,"

"I know!" Kevin shouted angrily, flushing as heads turned to him and sent him a 'shut up I'm trying to eat' glare.

"What happen with the lawsuit thing anyways?" Russell asked, lifting an eyebrow and as usual, expecting something to be wrong.

"Turns out the client that was suing the company, her boss is my neigbor..." Stephen trailed off, shrugging.

Kevin coughed loudly and Stephen reached over, patting him on the back and making sure he was on okay.

"I'm fine," gasped Kevin, coughing a few more times. "Now, that is the shock of the evening,"

"Yeah, I didn't even know he had a job," Stephen said, thinking back to all the times his neigbor was at home. The condo complex they lived in was quite expensive so he had to have a nice job to be able to afford a place like that.

"Wait, that means that your neighbor wanted something to drop the lawsuit. What was it?" Russell got straight to the point, no bullshit or anything, he wanted to details not the story.

"We made a deal. He already dropped the lawsuit and Mr. James said I can go home early today because of it," Stephen said nervously, not getting to the main gist of the topic.

"And?" Russell pressed.

"I have to sleep with him now," Stephen said quickly, closing his eyes and reopening to see his friends staring at him.

"Sleep with him as in?" Kevin gestured for Stephen to continue, hoping it didn't sound as discreet.

"I have to fuck him," Stephen blurted out. "If I don't than he will sue the company and I could possible lose my job."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Russell shook his head. "Stephen why the hell would you make a deal like that? He could hold that over you for the rest of your life. Did he say it was only for one night?"

"No, not really..." Stephen said, knowing that Russell was right. He didn't know Klay at all and how may times will he have to sleep with Klay for this lawsuit thing to go away?

"And he dropped the lawsuit already. Meaning you have no choice but to sleep with him. Jesus, Stephen." Kevin groaned, not happy that his friend was now stuck in a very difficult situation.

"You're basically his slut now. You better establish some rules," Russell pointed out, pushing his salad to the side and ready to give some advice.

"I'm not signing a Fifty Shades contract guys,"

"Trust me, Stephen. I'm a expert when it comes to things like this. Now repeat after me: listen, follow, and swallow,"

"Listen, follow and swallow," Stephen repeated, nodding his head.

"That's only step one. You have a lot to learn."

*•*

After going over the rules and regulations of what to do, Stephen went home early and his friends returned back to work.

Russell went home regular time and Kevin decided to stay, working way past his usual time.

Around nine thirty, he heard Mr. James come out of his office and walking over his way.

"Mr. Curry I thought I told you to go home early — oh, Mr. Love it's you," Mr. James blinked, surprised that Kevin was still here and working late. He looked around to see no one was in the office still, but the two of them. LeBron didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Yup, just me," Kevin replied bitterly, his fingers pressing against his keyboard harshly and he stared at the computer screen.

"You can go home now," Mr. James dismissed him, grabbing some papers and turned to head back to his office.

"What so you can fuck some other employee behind my back?" Kevin mumbled under his breath and LeBron abruptly turned around to face him again.

"What was that, Mr. Love?" LeBron spat, questioning him and not hearing what Kevin mumbled under his breath.

Kevin bit his lip, wanting to address the issue of Rebecca but he decided to save that argument for another day.

"What? You finally noticed me now?" Kevin inquired, staring at his boss and rolled his eyes, not pleased.

"This is about Saturday night isn't it?" LeBron sighed, sounding irritated that they were talking about this again.

"Yes, it is about Saturday—"

"Mr. Love—"

"Stop calling me that, you do it to piss me off and—"

"Mr. Love, I told you that the conversation was closed and that there were no hard feelings," LeBron stated.

"No hard feelings, are you fucking kidding me—"

"Language!”

"Fuck you! You're not Captain-fucking-America. At least have the decency to respect people's feelings!" Kevin shouted, running a hand through his hair and feeling his face flush with angry. 

"You know what," Mr. James cut in, tossing his papers on the desk and sending Kevin a hateful look.

The atmosphere changed suddenly and Kevin gulped, glaring at his boss nonetheless.

"I am your boss," Mr. James began.

"Yes, I know that," Kevin stated.

"Good. That means you also know that I'm the person who signs your paycheck at the end of each week. Right?"

"T-that's right," Kevin cleared his throat, stuttering over his words, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Great. Since you're so fixed on worrying about feelings and all that lovely crap, I'll offer you a deal," Mr. James said, smirking and Kevin didn't like the sound of that.

"Either I sign your paycheck or you let me fuck you," LeBron stated, walking over to Kevin's desk, to stare him in the eyes and leaned down.

Kevin swallowd the pride in the back of his throat and felt his ego dwindling in seconds.

"Judging by your face, I know exactly which one you want," Mr. James said, silently laughing. "I'll cut you a even better deal. How about I give you twenty dollars and let you suck my dick just to forget about this whole thing? Hm, what do you say?" 

"Fuck you." Kevin whispered, his voice small and timid.

"That's exactly what you want, isn't it?"

"You fucking—"

"Mr. Love— oh sorry, Kevin rather, you don't know the first thing about me. You don't know what I want or need, yet everyday you express how much you hate me and always have this attitude around me, its a little unnerving."

"I hate you, you can go—"

"You don't hate me," Mr. James chuckled immediately. "The truth is you want me and that's fine. You think about what it would be like for me to fuck you, don't you? You dream about it and everyday that passes where it doesn't happen, you grow more angry,"

"You can go to hell," Kevin spat.

"As long as I get to fûck you first,"

"Go fuck yourself you fu—"

"Now, Kevin. Your mouth can be used for so much more than hate. A lot more. Maybe I'll forgive you if you get on your knees and beg for it," LeBron concluded and turned away from Kevin, chuckling at the silence and grabbed his papers.

Kevin sat back his chair and clenched his jaw, wanting to punch his boss in the face. 

"Oh and Kevin don't forget that we have a weekend conference to attend, this weekend coming up," Mr. James pointed out.

"I'm not going with you." Kevin rejected, stubbornly and turned his head back to his computer, not wanting to look at his boss anymore.

"You will," Mr. James interjected. "If you're nice, maybe I'll fuck you with a bag over your head."

He walked away after that statement and Kevin's jaw dropped in such in embarrassment and shame. His feelings were already low.

"Goodnight, Mr. Love. Don't forget to turn the lights off when you're finished." Mr. James stated, winking and slammed his office door behind him, leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin blinked back the tears and decided to go home to rest and not think about anything else.

Stick and stones, he thought.

Words can hurt dearly and he only wished that all the things that his boss said weren't true.

But, his boss was right about everything.

That was the sad part about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED YET! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! Anyways, next chapter will be uploaded soon since it's all sex basically lol! Thanks for the lovely comments! Oh and Stephen's second daughter Ryan looks so cute! *Heart eyes* How are you liking the story line? I LOVE STEPHEN AND KLAY!
> 
> Mr. James was a little cruel this chapter lol 
> 
> Love you guys, comment and leave kudos! x


	6. heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeBron and Kevin's weekend conference takes their boss-employee relationship to new heights. Russell finds out KD is on a date and plans to crash it, exposing a shocking secret. Stephen must stick to his part of the deal and Klay couldn't be happier.

 

  * Step One



Listen, follow and swallow. (Listen to everything that Klay says to make sure he gets the best satisfaction out of the experience. Follow his lead, guys like it when you play innocent and shy, but still show him who's boss. Swallow your pride, this is only for one night and may be better if you get into it, make him feel like he's the best in the world.)

 

  * Step Two



Never give in. (Make him beg for it. Your neighbor is a notorious sex machine, meaning he has a great mentality and thinks he can rock your world. He will and you know this, but afterwards make him feel as though you had better. I bet the next morning he will beg for you and try to prove that statement wrong.)

"Wait, I thought you said to make him feel as though he's the best in the world in step one," interjected Stephen, drawing his eyebrows together and trying to remember all of this planning and detailing.

Russell reached over and slapped his hand. "Ouch," Stephen hissed, holding his sore hand and bringing it to his chest, sending him a look of disbelief.

"Never interrupt the steps," Russell rebutted, wiggling his finger in disapproval.

"Wait, is that step three?" Stephen inquired, confused.

Russell sent him a pointed look and Kevin chuckled, watching and listening to Russell's steps as well during their lunch break.

"Right. Please continue,"

"Thank you, anyways, back to the steps."

 

  * Step Three



Look the part. (Wear appealing clothes. Nice jeans, a tank top with a buttoned down shirt, a belt and boots. Black boxers, make sure they are loose to leave room for imagination. He might ask for a strip tease, make eye contact and move slowly, it will drive him crazy. Red looks good with grey or black, wear those colored clothes.)

"I have a question," Stephen squealed and Russell groaned, this close to slapping him in the face.

"What?"

"Doing a strip tease makes me feel extremely uncomfortable and keeping eye contact while during so... sounds stupid. Plus--"

"I said he _might_ ask you, so you better prepare yourself for it," stated Russell, grabbing a few of Kevin's fries and tossed them into his mouth.

"What if I don't want to," Stephen whined and rolled his eyes, not liking the idea of someone like Klay watching him strip, eyes on him, probably being judgmental. His neighbor has been with _a lot_ of people and most likely have seen better than him.

"Stephen," Russell snapped. "Stop sounding like a whiny virgin. Be glad that you've had sex with both genders, unlike white boy over here," he jabbed an elbow at Kevin with his last sentence.

"Hey! I prefer to be called Ca--"

"Can I please get to the steps now?" Russell was the one whining now.

"I have a question too," Kevin admitted.

"What the fuck is it?"

"Why red and grey? I think red, white and gold make better colors."

"Sure, whatever." Russell rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Wait, what step is this?" Stephen questioned, not truly remembering.

"Stephen?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

 

  * Step Four



Jealousy is the key. (If Klay is as you described him, 99.999% sure he will ask why you couldn't see him on Friday. You have that date with that girl and when he asks, stall the question. When he starts to get angry, say you were busy. He will ask with who or doing what and your reply is you were on a date. This will trigger something in the brain and I bet he kisses right then and there to prove a point.)

"Stephen?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Were you going to?"

"..."

"Good, moving on."

 

  * Step Five



The final step: never enjoy it too much. (As I said before, this is suppose to be for one night. He's not your boyfriend, husband or whatever, it's a business arrangement. If you let him fuck you twice, you're done and you will end him loving him. Count on it. You will get hurt and I'll have to be the bitch and say how I told you so and blah. Lets try to avoid all that drama. Moan enough but not too much. You know how to have sex so I'll drop that lesson. He will have rules and you will too. Be prepared.)

"And that concludes today's lesson, students," Russell said in a polished English accent, bowing and clapping his hands. "Any questions?"

Kevin and Stephen shared a glance and shrugged. "No, I understood everything."

Russell stopped smiling. "No questions? You kept cutting in before and now that it's over and I finished talking, there are no comments or anything? What the fuck guys?"

"Nope, lunch is over in three minutes away," Kevin sighed and walked to the trash can, dumping his lunch inside.

"Yeah and I got the rest of the day off so..." Stephen trailed off and stood up as Russell did, throwing his lunch away.

"Oh and Russell?"

"Questions?" Russell asked hopeful and Stephen shook his head, punching him hard across the shoulder.

"Ouch, what the fuck?"

"That's for slapping my hand and oh by the way I have something important to tell you," Stephen whispered suddenly and Kevin placed a hand over his mouth to kept from laughing, predicting Stephen's next move.

"What is it?"

Stephen grabbed Russell, close enough to his ear and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Life was cruel...

====

The week flew by fast and next thing Kevin knew, it was Friday night. After that incident with his boss Monday night, Kevin pretty much ignored him and he knew LeBron was a little annoyed with him for doing that. He could care less about what his boss thinks right now.

He had no choice but to attend the Washington conference with him this weekend and was currently packing his bags, finishing the final touches. His phone vibrated and he knew it was LeBron telling him to come outside and the car was ready to head to the airport.

He zipped up his luggage and picked up with both bags, checking his apartment and cutting the lights off. He walked outside, he lived on the first floor which made it convenient for the driver to take his bags and carry them to the trunk.

Kevin slipped into the backseat and saw his boss texting someone, staring intently at his phone with utmost importance.

"I texted you," LeBron said once the car pulled off and Kevin rolled his eyes, taking out his phone to exit the message out.

"I know."

"You didn't reply," LeBron pointed out.

"Glad you have eyes," snapped Kevin, annoyed that they were having such a pointless conversation over a a text message that didn't make a difference now.

"I remember when my friend and I use to argue like that," the driver piped up, chuckling. "Now we've been married twenty years. Nice to see couples like you guys nowadays,"

"Oh," Kevin waved off his comment. "We aren't a couple."

"Break up?" The driver asked curiously.

This time, LeBron cut in. "What are you a marriage counselor? Keep your eyes on the road."

"No, we've never been together actually," Kevin ignored his boss and started talking with the lovely driver. "He said that I'm not good enough,"

LeBron sent Kevin a dry and dirty look, shock crossing his features.

"That's a shame, I'm sure you're good enough. Maybe you both need to sit down and rethink the situation." The driver concluded the topic and the rest off the drive remained quiet, expecting for the soft music in the background.

The car stopped in front of the airport and the driver helped with the bags with Kevin's assistance. LeBron was off on the curb, still emailing and talking on the phone, confirming their flight and hotel.

"Let me tell you something. No guy worries about a text message without a response, unless it means something." The driver winked and left Kevin with the last bag, before hopping into his car and pulling off.

"Kevin," LeBron snapped from the side. "Stop fooling around, we have two hours before our flight leaves. You know how airports can be." His boss handed their bags over to the carrier and opened the door, making Kevin give him a funny look.

After going through checkout and using the bathroom, Kevin wandered over to the food stations. He didn't necessarily like fast food and LeBron was quietly talking on a phone with a client, scolding when he followed Kevin to the food line.

"Want something?" Kevin asked, eyes scanning the menu and he decided that he was going to get a bagel with cream cheese and hash browns on the side. He needed a latte, bad.

LeBron pulled the phone away from his ear and replied, "Whatever you're getting." He walked away to find seating for them.

Kevin nodded and ordered the food, paying for it gratefully. His boss found a table in a corner, typing something on his tablet and agreeing to whatever the person on the phone was saying. 

He hung up a few moments later and LeBron rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone. "We don't have time to eat, the plane is boarding in two minutes."

"But," Kevin pouted, this close to biting into his bagel. "Its food..." He trailed off like that was an obvious answer and his boss stood up, wordless.

Kevin took the hint from his boss' glare and packed everything away, following him to the gate for their flight.

After few minutes later they were boarding the plane in first class and Kevin sighed in relief, plopping down in the window seat. He adjusted his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes for a minute.

"Where's the food?" LeBron asked and Kevin opened his eyes, taking out the food from the bag in his lap. "What did you order me?" His boss questioned curiously, sitting down and pulling out his laptop from his briefcase.

"Sausage egg and cheese on a croissant with ketchup, salt and pepper." Kevin replied swiftly, watching the corner of LeBron's lips turn up slightly and he stopped, shaking his head and frowned again.

"Get your rest, it's going to be a long day.” LeBron ordered softly and Kevin nodded, deciding it would be best to eat and then take a quick nap.

About thirty minutes later, Kevin leaned his head against LeBron's shoulder, feeling him stiffen for a second and relaxing afterwards. His boss didn't say anything and placed his jacket over Kevin, who was thankful and closed his eyes. All he smelt for the rest of the flight was strawberries and a strong masculine scented cologne, it was one of the best things Kevin has ever smelled before.

 

 

"We have two conferences to go to. We won't get go to the hotel until about 6 o'clock. They'll have snacks, breakfast and lunch in between. Each conference is about three hours anyways” LeBron stated as they rode to the first conference building, while Kevin stretched and yawned, tired from their long flight.

He rubbed his eyes and pouted, grabbing his tablet from his boss' outstretched hand. Although they were in Washington DC, it was not a vacation and Kevin wanted to bang his head against something for being forced to accompany his uptight boss across the world.

Calfornia was on the opposite side of the world, so they were kinda stuck together for two days.

Each conference went by undeniably slow and Kevin took notes, smiling politely at every new person that approached him. He was glad that it was finally over and surprised that LeBron let him be during the whole day, not commenting on anything. 

Now it was time to check into the hotel and it is a little after 6:30 pm, meaning that both men couldn't wait to find a nice restaurant to eat at.

LeBron checked them in and they walked to their room, Kevin glad to see their bags waiting for them inside the hotel room. It was actually a suite and Kevin gulped, immediately drawn to the view.

"No!" LeBron snapped loudly from the other room and Kevin ran to the bedroom to make sure everything was alright. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw that there was only one king bed in the middle of the room. 

No.

"No." Kevin echoed, crossing his arms and glaring at the bed as if it might disappear under his gaze."This must be some kind of mistake—"

"It's more than a mistake," LeBron snapped again, cutting him off and stood tall in front of the bed. "It's not like I can order another suite with two beds. You have to sleep on the couch for the weekend." He informed, staring back at Kevin like that was the only possible solution. 

Kevin eyes widened at that last statement. "On the co– have you gone crazy? I'm not sleeping on the couch! What if its not a sofa bed?" Came his stuttered out reply and he ran a hand through his dark locks.

"Not my problem," LeBron shrugged and exited the room, brushing Kevin's shoulder on the way out. A minute later he came back with his two bags and dumped them on the bed, officially claiming it as he unzipped his luggage.

So his boss wants to play like that? 

Kevin glared and leaped on the bed, kicking his shoes off.

"What the hell are you doing?" LeBron yelled, trying to catch his falling bags as Kevin kicked them off the bed childishly.

"How come you automatically get the bed?" Kevin questioned curiously, crawling to the top and turned around to face his boss, while his back was supported by the headboard.

"Because," LeBron spat bitterly, picking up the contents that fell on the floor. "I'm the boss and you're the employee. Common knowledge," 

Kevin choose the ignore that statement and placed both hands behind his head. "This position is quite comfortable."

"Kevin," his boss started in a warning tone. "It would be wise if you get up from the bed."

"And if I don't?" Kevin taunted, suggesting a battle that he would surely lose. "Who's going to make me?"

There was a long pause and suddenly, LeBron leaped on the bed full force, taking Kevin by surprise, who squealed in shock. His boss reached over and dragged Kevin by his wrist roughly, throwing his whole body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Kevin opened his mouth to scream or protest, but LeBron tossed him on the floor before he got a chance too. The floor was carpeted and didn't hurt, but the fact that his boss just completely manhandled him caused a burst of angry to erupt.

"This is all your fault!" Kevin snapped, standing up and dusted off his pants with a glare sent towards the other man.

LeBron frowned. "How is this my fault? I give you a warning about the bed—"

"This isn't about the fucking bed! It's about what's been happening between us!" Kevin shouted, not caring if their neighbors could hear them. He was this close to ripping his hair out.

"If this is about what happened last weekend, I told you to forget about it already," LeBron said calmly, folding his arms and sighing like this was a big pain for him to talk about.

"I can't," Kevin shook his head. "You say that we shouldn't be together because we have a boss and employee relationship, right?"

His boss cleared his throat, staring at the ground and quietly whispered, "That's correct."

"Then why did you fuck Rebecca?"

There was a long and anticipated silence as LeBron turned his frown into a deadly glare. "Who told you about that?"

"So, it's true?" Kevin asked, instead of answering.

"My life has nothing to do with you. It's a little scary that you're bringing up someone that I had sex with. I bet you asked Rebecca about it?" 

Kevin stuttered for a reply, taken back by his boss' sudden turn around. "What? Of course not! If you have morals, I wished you didn't play with people's feelings!" 

LeBron gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw and replied, "Who am I playing with, hmm? Stop talking about your feelings for once!" 

Kevin took a long and defeated breath. That was it, out with the truth.

"I like you. Okay?"

There it was out now. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them to see his boss staring at him with a certain glint in his eyes.

"And that scares me. _God_ , you treat me like absolute shit sometimes... and others times, it's nice. I can't stop-" Kevin rambled, pausing to take another breath. "—these feelings that I have for you everyday, alright?"

LeBron stood still and silent for a while, taking in Kevin's words and processing them. Then he _laughed_ , full blown laughed. He felt crazy and sick to his stomach, not liking how his raw emotions were flattering all over the place.

"I'm sorry you feel that way.” LeBron shook his head and placed his hands deep inside his pockets so Kevin couldn't see that he was slightly shaking.

"What?" Kevin gulped, not knowing what his boss meant by 'sorry you feel that way'. He was expecting a rejection, maybe some return of those feelings, but definitely not laughter or crazy talk. 

"We can forget about this, okay? Maybe start over or talk it out—"

"Talk it out? Start over?" Kevin repeated, it was his turn to laugh now. "Didn't you hear me, I said my feelings for you won't go away and—"

"Yes," interjected LeBron. "I heard you loud and clear. How about we find some where to eat or order room service? I heard they have the best lasagna here."

"Lasagna? Stop trying to change the subject. We need to talk about–"

"- what we're going to eat. I agree," LeBron cut in again and turned around to his luggage, looking for his jacket. "It's chilly outside. We're not in Calfornia anymore. It has to be about sixty degees outside."

Kevin doesn't know what could be worse than this moment right now. His boss completely shut down and he's rambling about food and the weather. They still need to talk.

"If you're still going to stand there, then I'll get dinner myself. You'll just have to eat what I bring back," LeBron spat angrily, walking out the room and shrugging on his jacket quickly.

Kevin snapped out of his trance and rushed past his boss, standing in front of the door.

"Move," the other guy said immediately, somewhat of a dark look crossing his face.

"No, I'll move when we talk properly."

"Do you want a repeat of what happened earlier?" LeBron asked, balling his fist again. He had to leave this room or he'll go insane.

"You're not leaving." Kevin bit back sternly, standing his ground.

"Mr. Love, I really don't want to hurt you right now. Please, step away from the door." His boss warned darkly and Kevin eyes dilated a little, but he shook his head firmly.

That's it.

LeBron lost his temper and banged his fist loudly against the wall, startling Kevin, who gasped in shocked.

"Why can't you listen for once! I told you to forget about it and what do you do? You bring it up again and again, and a-fucking-again! How many more rejections are you going to take before you leave it be?Kevin Wesley Love, I don't want you!"

"You don't mean that," Kevin whispered softly, yet shakily and shook his head, not letting his boss' hurtful words settle in. No matter what, Kevin will always have these feelings for the older man and he knew that by now, he was utterly screwed.

"Yes I do, now move!" LeBron reached over and gripped Kevin's arm tightly, trying to pull him from the door.

"No, you fucking don't," Kevin shouted, banging his fists on LeBron's chest and struggling to get free from his hold. "If you meant any of that, you wouldn't have asked me to come here, or fuck Rebecca to make me jealous!"

LeBron loosened his grip on Kevin, taking a step back. "Jealous? Why would you be jealous that I fucked Rebecca?"

"Because I liked her, idiot!" Kevin replied annoyed.

"That day you said you weren't flirting with her," His boss pointed out sharply, clenching his jaw in angry.

"I lied!" Kevin snapped and pushed his boss, wanting to hurt him or feel some of the pain that Kevin was experiencing right now.

"Not only are you dumb, but you're also a lair."

"I hate you!" Kevin yelled, moving from the door and walking into the living room area. Of course his boss followed behind him.

At this moment, Kevin realized that Russell Westbrook might be crazy, but he was always right when it came to relationship advice. If Russell thought that LeBron had feelings for him, then Kevin believed him.

He wished Stephen was here to talk him out of this foolishness and actually give him some peace of mind.

"Get back here, Kevin." LeBron stated, walking towards the younger man.

"No," came Kevin's only reply as he stared out the window, wanting to jump so he can get away from his feelings for once.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later, they restored back to yelling and fighting to a point where Kevin even throw a shoe at LeBron's head, only missing by an inch. Of course his boss called him insane and shouted that if he were to throw something else, it would be him out the window.

Words were exchanged and at some time, stares were shared and silence came between them. One minute they were at opposite ends of the room and the next, shoulder to shoulder, breathing in each other's air.

Neither remembered who made the first move and they shared a fierce kiss, Kevin shaking hands desperately trying to unbutton his boss' shirt.

The first time they fucked that night was on the coffee table in the hotel suite. LeBron hands roamed freely around Kevin's body like he was trying to figure out a puzzle and quickly got both of them naked in record time.

Kevin bite his lip, almost moaning at the thought of finally seeing his boss naked. He wanted to do much more than see LeBron's large cock, he needed to feel it inside him.

Granted, this was the first time he was having sex with a guy so he was a tad bit nervous. Of course after he told LeBron this and that they needed to go slow, only encouraged a cocky smile on his boss' face.

Kevin's erection was slapped against his stomach achingly, leaking pre-cum and he tried to control himself before he came too early.

LeBron prepped him without warning, sticking a long thick finger inside him after a beat of silence. Kevin's face scrunched up at the foreign feeling and squirmed underneath the touch, only to feel LeBron's hand firmly holding him down by his upper thigh and telling him to stay still and promising it would get better soon.

Kevin relaxed a lot after that and gasped when LeBron pushed two fingers inside him. He scissored him open for a moment and pumped his fingers in and out, creating a pleasurable friction.

Kevin started moaning at the feeling and whined when LeBron fingers disappeared. His boss stood up, uncomfortably with an erection and left to head over the bedroom. Kevin didn't know if he should follow him but then LeBron came back with condoms and lubricant.

He didn't want to ask why his boss had those things and simply relaxed, watching him intently.

LeBron rolled the condom onto his large length and squeezed a lot of lube on himself, before walking back to Kevin.

Kevin nodded when his boss asked him if he was ready and closed his eyes, preparing for the pain that was about to come. He felt the head of his boss' cock brush against his insides and held his breath when LeBron paused, pushing all the way in until he came to a halt.

The pain was there and burning inside him, but when LeBron leaned down to kiss him on the nose and brushed Kevin's dark tangled locks away from his face, everything somewhat felt better. LeBron started to move slowly and Kevin gripped his back, breathing heavily.

LeBron repositioned himself and thrusted in softly, creating a gasp to form in the back of Kevin's throat. His boss smiled and rocked his hips to that spot, groaning as Kevin clenched around him tightly.

They both rolled their hips in harmony, moaning at the feeling they brought to each other. LeBron's large hand reached down to jerk Kevin's cock, hoping to increase the insanity of his orgasm.

Kevin couldn't hold in it any longer and came with a loud groan of his boss' name, a beautiful sensation flowing through his body. LeBron licked his lips and thrusted a little faster, filling up the condom a short time after. They both stayed still for a moment and LeBron slowly pulled out, Kevin hissing at the pain that remained.

The second time they had sex was on the couch, when Kevin basically jumped LeBron's bones and pushed them on the couch. Sex with a guy was amazing and Kevin wanted to do it again, to make up for lost time.

It was less tense and awkward this time around, things moving a little better. Kevin made sure to move his hips to meet his boss' thrusts, loving the sound that LeBron made each time he moved faster.

The third time was now, as they moved to the bedroom. LeBron was fucking him from behind as Kevin laid face first on the bed, gripping the crispy white sheets beneath him.

"Fuck," Kevin cursed, groaning as LeBron thrusts became wild and much faster. This definitely was the best sex Kevin has ever had and he loved the rougher side that LeBron was bringing to the table.

"That's what I'm doing," LeBron panted, sweat dripping from his forehead and his hands ran down Kevin's back, holding his hips to reposition himself.

"I'm not going to–" holy fuck, that felt good."—make it. I can't." Kevin said, listening to the bed rock against the wall harshly and he was pleasantly surprised no one called hotel security or something.

"Wait," LeBron said through clenched teeth and stared at how his dick disappeared in and out of Kevin, making him see stars. "Okay."

"LeBron," Kevin quickly followed suit, cumming in hot spurts on the bed and released a long satisfied sigh. 

Kevin's walls clenched around LeBron's cock and he came with a groan, spilling into the condom once again. He kissed Kevin's back sweetly and pulled out fast, loving the glare that was sent his way in return.

Kevin winced slightly as he sat up, a chilling pain running down his spine. LeBron was tangled up in the covers that covered him waist down as he laid with his eyes closed and hands behind his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Stop staring at me." LeBron muttered teasingly, popping an eye open to wink at the other guy.

Kevin blushed and blinked, looking away as he tried to stand up on shakily legs. Everything hurt and he tensed each step he took, trying to avoid any pain in his lower half.

"I need a shower," he mumbled to himself in the mirror by the bathroom.

"Yeah, we both do. It would be best if you go first then I go. We can't go together because we would only get dirtier," LeBron replied, sitting up and grabbed his boxers from the floor, pulling them on.

"What time is it?" Kevin asked, chuckling and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Close to ten."

"We've been having sex for the past three hours?"

"Well, most of it was arguing but I guess so," his boss chuckled and walked into the living room, grabbing Kevin's suitcases.

"We can eat at the hotel restaurant right?" Kevin questioned, frowning when his stomach started to growl in response.

"Yeah, they're open until 3 AM." LeBron nodded and opened Kevin's bags to take out his things. 

"Find me an outfit while I shower?"

LeBron nodded again with a smile plastered on his face.

Kevin took his time in the shower and massaged his aching muscles, using the hotel's shampoo to wash his hair. He came out in a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller one hanging off his shoulder.

"Done?" LeBron asked, holding folded clothes in his arms and a smaller bag on top.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled slightly and LeBron walked past him to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, LeBron pulled Kevin's towel down and laughed.

"Jerk!" Kevin yelled with laughter in his tone and shrugged, changing into clean underwear and clothes.

Thirty minutes later, they both were ready and heading downstairs to the restuarant. When the elevators closed, LeBron asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Kevin slowly nodded in surprise and LeBron pushed him against the wall, bringing their lips together in a passionate lock. Kevin hands wrapped around LeBron's waist, pulling them closer if possible and  melted into the soft touch.

LeBron pulled away and pecked his lips one last time, stepping into his own space when the doors opened.

Kevin loved the kiss and thought it was better than anything he's ever felt, making him confused.

LeBron was right. The hotel restaurant did have the best lasagna.

When they returned to their hotel, full and exhausted, neither guy said a word as they changed into their night clothes.

Kevin slipped into bed next to his boss and felt warm as they snuggled into each other's arms.

The only thing that could be heard was the soft hum of the air conditioner and the beat of their heart moving in sync.

====

Meanwhile in California, some people were still wide awake because it was still only 8 PM in their time zone.

Russell sighed, bored out of his mind as he strolled through his Instagram and paused, squinting his eyes at one picture. It was KD and a woman standing next to each other, smiling at the camera.

He read the comments to see people congratulating him and other nice crap he could careless about. He did a double take and opened his Twitter, checking KD's page to see what the hell happened.

KD's last tweet was twenty minutes ago and said something about a restaurant and new beginnings. Was he on a date!?

Russell stood up from his couch, clicked off the tv and grabbed his keys. He knew exactly what restaurant they were at, glad that the skanky's last tweet revealed that insightful information.

KD was his and rightfully so as he's been working on getting him for the past year.

The small and quite frankly tasteless restaurant was downtown, only a short drive away. Russell parked directly across the street and could see the couple (of friends!) seated in the middle of the place, tapping wine glasses.

Russell snorted and got out of his vehicle, knowing that he would burn this place down if the girl KD was dating dared touch what was his.

He cracked his neck and walked inside, rolling his eyes at the female host, who looked slightly startled.

"Reservation?" She squealed, her eyes widened.

Ah, so this place was fancy then? At least KD not cheap.

"Listen. I'm not staying here to eat. I'll be back in just two minutes, 'kay?" He replied mockingly and she nodded, biting her lip to stop her protests.

He rolled his eyes again and entered the place, ignoring all the confused glances he got from people because of his attire. Fuck them right now, honestly, they should mind their business and eat their dinner.

His eyes narrowed on the couple and pulled out a chair from their opposite table, planting it next to the girl and smiled, sitting down.

"Russell?" KD questioned, completely cut off guard by his sudden presence.

"Hi, baby," Russell greeted him and turned his attention to girl next to him. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Russell!" KD gasped, quickly mumbling apologizes to the woman.

The woman's smile didn't falter and she sweetly asked, "I'm sorry? I didn't catch your name?"

"Russell, always known as KD's man-"

"We're not dating!" KD piped up tiredly.

"- and you better leave before you get hurt, sweetheart." Russell said, reaching over and sipping the wine from the bottle with no shame.

"Oh," the nameless female said, turning a confused glance to KD. "We aren't here on a date if that's what you're implying."

Russell relaxed a little and suddenly hated her less. "Then what the fuck is?" He moved the bottle around to gesture to the fancy restaurant, the candle lit dinner and the romantic atomsphere.

"This is just a business meeting, I'm Kevin's nice boss, Karen." She smiled politely and Russell stared between them, seeing papers and pens scattered on the table. KD probably got a promotion too.

Oh, oh and oh.

The congratulations on Instagram all made sense now and he laughed, placing the bottle down. Good, there's no need to slice anyone's neck or bust them in the head with a wine bottle. 

"Besides," Karen quickly joined the laughter. "He's gay."

"Karen," KD said, his eyes widening and spluttering in shock that she just outed him.

"Wait," she paused, giving them a look. "I thought you guys were—"

"No!" Kevin Durant whispered quickly and Russell gasped, wanting to cry out in joy. He always knew KD was gay (he's never wrong about that stuff) but KD never actually admitted until tonight. Best day ever.

"Oh," Russell stated, standing up with a smirk. "Today is a great day."

"Russell, no one knows about me being," KD paused, glancing around the restaurant. "-gay."

"No worries, won't tell a soul," expect for Stephen and Kevin. "Enjoy your meal." Russell winked and walked out the restaurant, sending a dry look towards the host.

As he drove home, a evil plan started to form in his head. KD will be his by the end of next week. No doubt about it.

====

Stephen Curry was having a mini heart attack as it finished getting dressed. It was ten minutes to ten and all he could think about was the steps Russell told him.

He wore a blue buttoned shirt, a tank top underneath and khaki pants. Gold, blue and white were his colors and he didn't really have anything else that he wanted to wear tonight.

His date with Ayesha went great and she invited him inside her aparrment last night, but he kindly rejected it claiming he wasn't in the mood to do anything. She immediately understood and kissed him the cheek, smiling at him. In reality, Stephen didn't feel right about having sex with two different people and genders in under twenty four hours.

He let out a breath and decided to go to Klay's early, knowing he was going to get heat from not going yesterday. 

He softly opened the door to his appartment and peeked out, seeing the hallways was clear. He sighed in relief and closed his door, leaving it unlocked. Stephen quietly knocked on his neighbor's door, counting to ten in his head to calm his nerves.

He heard movement on the other side and a moment later, Klay opened the door with a smile. "You're early." He said immediately and opened the door wide enough to let Stephen in.

Stephen walked inside hesitantly, glancing around to see jerseys and trophies displayed on the walls. Everything was standard and sporty, a true bachelor pad at its finest.

Klay closed the door and locked it, plopping down on his chair to watch Stephen intently.

"Nice place," Stephen mumbled to break the silence and saw that Klay has a masters degree, just like him. He sure didn't act like it.

"I know." His neighbor smirked, popping a beer bottle open and taking a sip, leaning back.  

"So..." Stephen trailed off, biting his lip and turning to see Klay watching him with a purpose.

"Yeah?" Klay asked, chuckling and propped his feet on his coffee table, taking another sip from his beer.

"When are we going to start? I know you didn't bring me here just to stare at me all night," Stephen pointed out dryly, stuffing his hands inside his pockets and rocking on his feet. What kind of game was his neigbor playing at?

"Excited?" Klay questioned cockily, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.   

"What?" Stephen gasped, shaking his head. "No, just wondering because I'm here now and I want to go this over with."

"Sure." Klay replied with a smile, looking he didn't believe a word of it. "We'll start exactly at 10 PM." He tapped his watch and relaxed into his chair, seeming to enjoy teasing him. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Stephen stated suddenly and waited for Klay to be a good host, showing him where the bathroom is.

"Stephen, it's an apartment. You can find it surely."

Stephen rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, finding it just down the hallway. All the doors were closed kept for the bathroom and he wondered if there's a specific reason why. 

He splashed cold water on his face and washed his hands, seeing that it was one minute from ten. His heart started to pound loudly and he was glad he didn't need to use the bathroom because that would only make matters worse.

He exited and walked back in the living room to see Klay still sitting down, his empty beer bottle on the table. "Sat down," he ordered to Stephen softly and he complied, taking a seat on the couch opposite him.

"Before we begin, we must establish some rules," Klay said swiftly and something beeped, to which he pressed something on his watch and tossed it to the side. 

It's time.

Rules? Stephen wanted to kill and kiss Russell for preparing him with steps. He hates it when Westbrook's right.

"Rules?" Stephen repeated, pursing his lips.

"Yes," Klay said sternly, standing up. "Such as no biting your lip, no staring at your hands, no looking down, no rolling your eyes, no sarcastic comments, no thinking of other people and no gestures, only words. Basically don't do any of that innocent shit you always pull. Got it?"

Stephen gulped. That's a lot of rules and some— no all of the rules were things that he didn't even know he was doing most of the time. "I have rules of my own."

Klay blinked, taking back slightly. "And what are they?" He asked, clenching his jaw in angry.

"No leaving marks on my body, of any kind. Use protection always. And don't be an asshole to me," Those were simple and small rules, but it meant a lot to him nonetheless. Stephen thought those were fair and safe, unlike Klay's long list of things that make up who Stephen was.

"I'll accept if you agree to my mine," Klay said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Deal." Stephen agreed, confirming with a short nod.

"Good. Now where were you last night?" Klay questioned, half sitting on the arm chair and half standing up with a glint in his eyes.

"Out," Stephen shrugged, remembering what Russell told him. He was trying to stall the question and his neighbor already seemed to be heated.

"Doing what?" Klay pressed, folding his arms.

"I don't remember." Stephen started to roll his eyes, but stopped himself, blinking and balled his fists. Maybe Klay was right, he did roll his eyes a lot.

"Stephen," Klay started, angry. "I'm losing my patience, just fucking tell me."

"I was on a date."

"With who?" Klay automatically asked, unfolded his arms and standing up to look at Stephen closely.  

Stephen shrugged again. "Doesn't matter."

Klay paused for a second and he seemed to be having an internal battle with his brain. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and requested, "You're right, take off your clothes."

Klay took a seat back in the recliner and waited patiently for Stephen to do as he's told. 

Seriously, was Russell a psychic or something?

Stephen stood up slowly and took a deep breath, staring Klay into his deep brown eyes. He popped open the first button to his shirt with skilled fingers, taking it slow.

He stripped his shirt off and tossed it behind it, peeling off his tank top next. Stephen made sure to kick his shoes to the side and hook his fingers around his pants, pulling them down with a shakily breath. There he stood in only his loose black boxers and felt trapped under Klay's roaming eyes.

"Come here," his neighbor's raspy voice said and Stephen walked over, gasping as Klay stood up and lifted him over to the couch again.  

Klay hovered over him for a second and leaned down to capture his lips in an intense lock. Stephen moaned into his mouth and Klay pressed his lips down harder, his hands holding Stephen's waist down.

Their tongues were tied together effortlessly and Stephen rested his hands on Klay's back, gripping his shirt. Klay broke the kiss with a gasp and licked his puffy lips, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor carelessly.

Klay placed kisses along Stephen's jaw, neck and chest, moving his hands down to his happy trail. Stephen stiffen under his touch and felt his cock twitch in his underwear, wanting some attention. His neighbor's hands rested on his thigh now, almost teasingly and quickly running his hand down Stephen's harding length.  

"Klay, please," the smaller guy begged, almost desperately, watching as Klay smirked, peeking his lips softly.

"Punishment, babe," was Klay's reply as he plastered kisses on Stephen's shoulder and starting to unbuckle his pants.

"Punishment?" Stephen whispered in confusion, his skin hot and bothered from how much he was turned on right now. It's been two years since he's had sex with a guy and almost forgot how good it feels.

Klay lifted up his hips with a smirk again and took of his jeans, flinging them behind the couch.

"I should just fuck you without prep from being such a dick to me," Klay mumbled against his lips and kissed him, pulling back slightly when Stephen squirmed. 

"Please, I—" Stephen whimpered completely and Klay silenced him with another kiss, pulling the elastic of the boy's boxers teasingly.

Klay grounded his hips against Stephen and they both gasped at the sudden friction, rolling their hips together. Klay didn't want to wait any longer and pulled down Stephen's boxers, eyeing his perfect body in excitement.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," said Klay without meaning to and he cursed himself, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

Stephen was stunned by Klay's words and he knew that the other guy didn't mean to say them out loud so he ignored it, not wanting to create any issues. While Klay was lost in his thoughts for a moment, he felt Stephen reached down into his boxers and grabbed his hard cock, enjoying the heaviness in his hand.

Stephen pumped his hand up and down Klay's cock, rubbing a thumb over the tip slightly and earning a small, quiet moan from Klay. He was thick and long, making Stephen more nervous about moving forward.

He pushed his boxers down all the way and loving how hard Klay was from just his touch. Stephen kissed Klay, moving his hand from his cock, not wanting this to end early for both of them.

Klay leaned over to the table and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. Stephen's stomach tingled in anticipation and licked his lips, deciding not to watch his neighbor anymore.

Klay opened the condom with his teeth and bite his lip in concentration, rolling it onto his cock professionally. He squirted the lube into his hand and fisted his cock, trying to get the perfect amount just right. He was already rock hard and leaking pre-cum, the last thing they needed was for something to go wrong. 

"Please," Stephen said. At this point, he didn't care for prep anymore and wanted Klay to fuck him already.

"Please what?" Klay asked, lining himself up against Stephen's hole, pushing the tip in and out teasingly.

"Please, just fuck me," Stephen will scowl himself later from his language, but right now, Klay was too much of a turn on for him.

"As you wish." Klay mumbled into his shoulder and pushed himself in slowly, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out different profanties. Stephen was tight and warm around the swell of cock, fitting like a vise.

He continued to push inside, coming to a stop when he was balls deep inside his neighbor. Stephen's face held many emotions, but some were those of pain, pleasure and relief. He took all his strength not to thrust and he waited a few more seconds, until he would start to move.

Stephen breathed through his nose when Klay started to move slowly, his eyes closed in deep concentration. He wanted to know what he was thinking about but the pain was quickly going away, leaving behind all the pleasure.

"Faster," Stephen whined and Klay's hands were around the side of his waist, almost in a harsh hold.

Klay complied, not being need to be told twice and rolled his hips, thrusting deeply into Stephen. He purposefully made the thursts deep and long, wanting Stephen to feel the orgasm of a deep penetration. 

He kissed Stephen's cheek and pumped in and out of him, enjoying the strangles of moans when Klay found his sweet spot. He made sure to hit that certain place with each powerful thrust and moaned as Stephen was rotating his hips to meet every thurst too.

"Klay, I'm going to," Stephen couldn't finish his sentence as the orgasm sparked through him and he gripped his cock, moaning as he came in between their stomaches.

Klay thrusts became more wild and frantic, groaning Stephen's name as his orgasm overpowered him and he came fully into the condom, filling it up. Stephen clenched around his cock perfectly and Klay gasped unexpectingly as another orgasm started and he pulled out quickly, and rolled the condom off.

Klay jerked off his cock with short moans as he continued to shoot hot cum on his carpet, sighing in relief when it stopped and his cock twitched knowingly in his hand. He looked on the floor to see large spurts of cum surrounding the table.

"Holy fuck," Klay gasped again, not knowing what the hell just happened to him. It was like two orgasms smacked into one and he's never experienced something so great and, holy shit, powerful.

"Are you okay?" Stephen breathless voice said and Klay blinked, still not down from his high yet. Tingles and shocks still was shooting down his body, trapping Klay in a blissful moment.

"Yeah." Klay croaked out and stood up on shakily legs, walking over to the bathroom to cool down. He cleaned himself off and stared in the mirror to see his eyes a light brown color, instead of his normal deep dark brown ones.

About five minutes later, Klay came back to see Stephen snoring slightly and cuddled against his couch pillows.

Stephen was dressed in his tank top and boxers, Klay rolling his eyes to see that he cleaned up the mess with Klay's shirt.

He sighed and watched his neigbor sleep peacefully for a second, deciding to join him. Klay picked up his boxers and placed them on, sliding on the couch to spoon Stephen. 

The man just gave him the best ~~orgasm~~ , no scratch that, feeling in the world. Klay sighed again and kissed Stephen's forehead, whispering a good night into his ear.

Too bad, Stephen was wide awake now and prepared to leave before sun rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hopeful the chapter made up for it! Next few chapters are going to be intense lol, so be prepared. (I'll never lose inspiration for this story, thanks commenters and kudoers?) USA BASKETBALL CAMP HOLY SHIT. I MISS BASKETBALL SEASON SO FUCKING MUCH.
> 
> Anyways, what did you like about the chapter?
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> x


	7. tomorrow is another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin questions his relationship status. Russell starts a game that may lead to dangerous consequences. Stephen tries to gain his independence back, but Klay has other plans in store for him.

 

 

 

Kevin felt something heavy on his waist and hot air tickling his neck causing him to stir in his sleep. His eyes faltered open when he realized where he was.

He had sex last night. With his boss. LeBron James. His boss. Three times. Then had dinner. Like a couple.

He sat uptight quickly, immediately regretting that decision has pain winded down his spine and straight to his neck. Kevin winced and tried to move from the bed when he stared down to see LeBron still asleep, his long muscled arms wrapped around Kevin’s waist.

The once white crispy hotel sheets was dismantled on the bed, tangled between their legs and pillows covered the floor right next to them. Kevin ran a hand through his bed hair trying to pat it down so when his boss wakes up he won’t look like a complete monster.

Again, Kevin tried moving from his uncomfortable position, but LeBron’s arms tighten. From the smile on his boss’ face, he was awake and fully aware of his actions.

“James,” Kevin warned playfully, using his last name in a scowling tone.

“Stay.” LeBron answered, snuggling his face into Kevin’s side.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Kevin whined, still unhappy about being trapped in bed with a full bladder.

“So?” LeBron stated, sounding serious in his sleepy tone. “Just go right here, right now.”

There was a pregnant pause. Kevin wrinkled his nose in disgust and sighed in relief when his boss just laughed and released his grip on him.

“I was joking, jeez, tough crowd.” LeBron smiled, rolling onto his side of the bed and opening his eyes just in time to see Kevin hop out the bed, heading for the bathroom.

“Sure you were.” Kevin muttered under his breath and closed the bathroom door right when his boss threw a pillow towards him. After taking care of business, combing his hair and brushing his teeth, Kevin walked into the room to see LeBron typing something on his laptop.

Kevin tried to fight his disappointment, but he remembered that this was a business trip, not their honeymoon. Although, he wishes it was. Badly.

“What do you want to do today?” LeBron questioned, exchanging glances from the laptop to meet Kevin’s eyes.

“Don’t you have a meeting today?” Kevin asked, sounding bitter without meaning to.

“No,” LeBron’s lip quirked up, shaking his head. “We don’t necessarily have to go. I am the boss after all and I have people to take notes for me.”

“Oh,” said Kevin shyly, staring down and shuffling his feet awkwardly. He didn’t know what to say. All was said yesterday. He wanted to fire questions at his boss like: What are we now? Do you like me? Are we going to eventually get married? Can I have your baby?

Okay, so, the last one was a little ridiculous and virtually in possible. But, the point still remains the same.

Kevin bite his lip and replied, “What do you want to do then?”

“Well, I want to shower, get dressed and eat something, but as far as activities… I’m searching now.” LeBron said and Kevin started to notice how cute his boss looked when he was concentrating on something and those biceps that did remarkable things just last night.

“Want to help me?” His boss asked, pulling Kevin out of his thoughts and back to reality.

“With what?” Kevin questioned, somewhat startled and dazed.

LeBron chuckled. “With choosing activities. They have a lot of options, we just have to pick and time them.”

Kevin walked over and suddenly LeBron manhandled him to where he was sitting on his lap and looking at the laptop.

“Thanks for picking my seat for me,” Kevin snorted sarcastically, moving his hips on his boss’ lap.

LeBron grunted, holding Kevin in place so they can actually leave the hotel room instead of doing what’s going through his naughty mind. “No problem.” He simply replied and of course Kevin just rolled his eyes.

“Getting massages sound like fun. They have an indoor Jacuzzi and swimming pool, we have to go there. Dancing, singing and—’’ Kevin suddenly stopped, clamping his mouth shut. He turned to gag his boss’ reaction and blushed, wiggling out of his lap and standing over LeBron.

“Why did you stop talking? Are you okay?” LeBron frowned, not liking how Kevin’s excitement died down so quickly. He tried to reach over and grab Kevin’s arm, but the younger man pulled away from his touch.

“Anyways,” Kevin said, trying to change the subject and started pacing the room. “How about you shower and I’ll order room service?” He ran a frustrated hand though his thick hair.

“No,” his boss said, grabbing a hold of him and pulling him into his touch. “What’s wrong?”

Kevin sighed and stopped struggling in LeBron’s arms when he realized it was no use. The man was too strong.

“I just, got carried away, we don’t have to do any of that stuff…” Kevin trailed off, staring at his hands and tried to escape the look on his boss’ face.

“I want to do anything you want to do Kevin,” LeBron assured and forced Kevin to look him in the eyes as he spoke those words softly.

“Really?” Kevin whispered, his mood lightening up suddenly.

“Anything. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

LeBron leaned over to kiss Kevin’s lips and smiled when Kevin relaxed, kissing him back. They pulled away after a while, still dazed and stared at each other smiling.

“You know what will make me happy?” Kevin whispered against LeBron’s lips and traced his finger over one of LeBron’s arms.

“What?” LeBron whispered back, ready to please Kevin with anything.

“Us taking a shower together and then getting something to eat.”

“I can think of a few things I'm ready to eat right now.”

Kevin gasped when LeBron carried him bridal style into the bathroom and kicked the door closed with his foot.

Let’s just say they won’t be eating breakfast for a while.

 

>>> 

 

Back in California, Russell Westbrook was sitting in his living room thinking about yesterday’s events. He always know KD was gay, but to have him voice it and say it out loud was something different.

Russell tried calling Stephen, but realized it was Sunday. Stephen was either at church or volunteering somewhere, being a good little citizen. So of course he wasn’t answering his phone. Plus Westbrook wanted to know what went down with Stephen and his neighbor.

He was horny and needed to know the details of his attractive friend’s sex life. Next, Russell texted and called Kevin to see how his weekend conference was going with their boss in Washington. Kevin wasn’t answering any of his texts and the calls went straight to voicemail. So basically, he has horrible friends that are never there for him when he needs them.

To pass the time, Russell decided to log into Twitter and Instagram to see what the latest news was. He noticed he had several missed calls from an unknown number and rolled his eyes, redialing the number. It was probably Stephen or Kevin calling him back finally.

There was a few rings and someone picked up the phone.

“Thanks for finally calling back you fucking loser,” Russell said immediately, expecting one of his best friends to answer. Instead he gets an unexpected, but familiar voice.

“You didn’t call me in the first place.” KD’s voice filled the line and Russell sat upright on his couch, his interest spiking ten times than before.

“Kevin,” Russell purred and winced, thinking about his best friend Kevin. Damnit! Why did the love of his life and best friend have to have the same name? Mental note, always call him KD or Durant.

“Russell,” sighed KD. “I hope this isn’t a bad time…”

“Never a bad time for you baby,” Russell answered flirtatiously and KD in return rolled his eyes, making sure to head to a private room so no one could hear him speak over the phone.

“Well, I didn’t expect for you to call me a “fucking loser” when I answered the phone…” KD trailed off, hoping to get Russell on friendly terms.

Russell laughed, forgetting all about that. “Sorry baby, I thought you were one of my friends. They can never answer their phones for shit. It’s sort of annoying when you’re going through a midlife crisis.”

“Midlife crisis? Russell,” Durant deadpanned. “You’re only twenty three.”

“I know!” Russell exclaimed, jumping from his couch and started pacing. “I need advice or something to entertain me while I’m going through shit. Unlike Kevin Love and Stephen Curry, I, Russell Westbrook happen to have a life.”

“I can help you if you want…” KD doesn’t know why he’s being nice to Russell, well he does know why, but he doesn’t have to take things this far. He had Russell wrapped around his finger so he didn’t have to do much.

“Thanks baby,” Russell smiled in gratitude, while KD resisted the urge to punch something. He thought baby was a ridiculous pet name and wished Russell would stop calling him that. “So, let me tell to you what’s happening in my life.”

After about thirty minutes of Westbrook going on and on about his friends, he stopped talking. KD knew a lot more than he wanted to know about his friend LeBron James and Russell’s best friends Stephen and Kevin.

Russell complains a lot about them, but KD can hear the downright affection in his voice and knows he loves them to death. Something KD admired about Russell. Something he never thought he’ll say or think.

“Durant,” Russell sang trying to catch his attention, thinking the other guy hung up.

“Sorry,” KD cleared his throat, staring at the wall. “The meeting with my new boss went well despite you interpreting.”

“Oh, yeah, shit, forget about that. I’m sorry by the way it was…” Russell paused, scratching the back of his neck and trying to come up with an explanation for what happened last night. He had no intentions of jeopardizing KD’s job or acting like a fool in front of a fancy eatery.

“Classless? Unthoughtful? Inconsiderate? And not to mention, completely stupid?” Durant offered, smiling. Russell rolled his eyes, but snorted.

“Fine, I admit I could have handled that situation better.”

There was an awkward pause and Russell for the first time was nervous and didn’t know what to say. His cell phone started buzzing in his hand and he saw that Kevin Love sent him a message.

It read: I’m busy. Call Steph.

“Durant, I’ll call you back in just a second.”

“Wait before you—’’

Russell already hung up and dialed his friend, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

Kevin answered on this second ring. “Westbrook—”

“Don’t ‘Westbrook’ me where the hell you been these last few hours? Hmm? Couldn’t answer your dear friend during a midlife crisis?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Can you stop being melodramatic for two seconds—what sorry hold on,” He said to LeBron who asked him a question and walked into the hotel bathroom.

“Who are you talking to?” Russell questioned curiously, with a little bit of suspicion when he heard another voice in the background.

“No one,” Kevin bite his lip nervously, hoping Russell will drop the subject. “Anyways, hurry up and tell me your crisis so I can get back to living my life.”

“You have no life,” Russell replied, annoyed. “Never mind, I’ll figure something out.”

“Um okay. Have you talked to Stephen? He hasn’t been answering any of my calls.”

“Join the line.” Russell snapped and hung up, pressing ignore when Kevin tried to call him back moments later. He redialed KD’s number, hoping he still wanted to talk.

“Yes?” KD answered with sigh.

“Change of plans. If you want me to keep your little secret, I want a date out of it.”

“I thought you said—“

“I know what I said,” Russell gripped the phone tightly. “That’s why I said change of plans. Want me to keep quiet about you being gay, take me out on a date this upcoming weekend. You can even arrange it if you like.”

There was another pause and a sigh, before KD replied with, “What choice do I have?”

“Great! Text me when you have the details.”

Russell hung up before his whole plan to blackmail KD went south. He turned off his phone and tossed it on the couch, massaging his temples. He could really use a drink. Maybe even two.

 

>>> 

 

Kevin and Russell may have their problems but so does Stephen. When he stuck out of Klay’s apartment yesterday, he tried getting sleep but decided that he needed something else. A Stephen day. A day to relax, enjoy being himself, a day free from drama and agony.

He first went to church. Got dressed up in a suit, made himself some breakfast and took a nice long bath to start his day. He shut off his phone and listened to Gospel music instead.

Church was nice. They welcomed him with open arms and he said his prayers, eventually leaving around three in the afternoon. He donated to some charities and remembered that he needed to go grocery shopping.

After getting home, changing into some sweats and a shirt, he started dinner. He cracked open one of his old recipe books that was gift from his mom when he was a freshmen in college. She said she didn’t want him to starve and what better way than to learn how to cook homemade meals every day?

He turned on the TV and decided to make macaroni and cheese with steak and a side of corn. With a little wine and bread. He just finished setting his plate when someone started pounding on his door.

  
He froze, first thinking it was the police then Westbrook. He panicked when he noticed that doorknob turning, automatically knowing it’s his neighbor with his spare key.

He was met with a very furious Klay Thompson, who was dressed in dark jeans and a white crewneck shirt. Stephen cleared his throat, trying not drool.

“Where have you been?” Klay snapped with a pointed finger. He stepped inside and slammed the door, almost knocking it off the hinges.

“I've been--” Stephen tried to speak but Klay cut in again.

“So you stuck out in the middle of the night? What the fuck is that about?” Klay could feel his blood pressure rising slowly and his face was red in angry, somewhat frustrated with everything.

Stephen opened his mouth for an explanation but seemingly was rendered speechless. Klay came into his personal space and grabbed his shoulders, forcing them to keep eye contact while he demanded, “Answer me.” 

Stephen shrugged Klay off and pushed passed him, opening the door. “I think you need to leave,” he replied, refusing to stare anywhere else besides the ground.

Klay shook his head. “You're kicking me out.” He stated in disbelief because it wasn't a question. 

“Yes, I'm kicking you out. Last night meant nothing.” Stephen lied shamelessly. It was the only way to help his feelings from getting hurt. In all honestly, he's surprise Klay is even angry or talking to him after they had sex a few hours earlier.

“Well I'm not leaving.” Klay stated, heading over to the couch and plopped down, crossing his arms over his chest. He even placed his feet on top of Stephen's coffee table just to irk him.

Stephen eye twitched in annoyance, but he simply sighed, took a deep breath and replied, “I need space.” 

Instead of agreeing, Klay snorted and rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. He stood up again and said, “We have plenty of space,” he gestured between them. “There's at least twenty five feet between us. We are standing so far from each other that we could build a bridge.”

Stephen didn't like how they sounded. He didn't mean to say “space” because that indicates that they have a relationship. It was a one night stand, just sex, and Stephen could live with that. Or at least that's what he's been telling himself the last few hours.

He shook his head. “No, I'm not talking about distance. I'm referring to actual space. Like where we don't see each other for a while kind of space.”

Klay blinked and nodded. “Okay, so how long is 'a while'? Seven minutes? Forty hours? Eighty days? Five years?”

“Like you'll really wait five years.” Stephen snorted and immediately regretted that remark when Klay's face distorted to hurt then angry.

“You're right, Stephen,” Klay snapped and walked over the door. “We do need our space.”

“Wait I didn't mean--”

“No, I know exactly what you meant. Your kind always thinks like that.”

“What do you mean by ‘my kind’, Thompson?” Stephen lowered his voice, quirking an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest. His eyes narrowed into slits, daring Klay to say something.

“People like you always think they're better than everyone else. True is, your not. You're just a sad lonely person whose lucky enough to have friends who care about you. Am I right, Curry?” Klay said tightly, his upper lip curling up and fists balled at his sides.

“No, you're wrong.” Stephen spat angirly, his jaw clenched.

“Am I? What am I even doing here? Sex with you wasn't that good. I can find someone better worth my time.” Klay said and bumped shoulders with Stephen, passing him to leave the apartment and walked over to his.

Before Klay could leave Stephen in utterly silence, he yelled, “Sex with you wasn't that great either, asshole! I wasn't the one who came twice in one round. Just admit to yourself and to me, you can't wait to get your dick inside me again.” And with that Stephen slammed the door closed and locked it for effect, although Klay had a spare key and could easily open the door again.

Stephen was breathing through his nose, chest rising and falling, the adrenaline rush driving straight through him. He sunk down on his couch in concentration. The truth was, sex with Klay wasn't just great, it was mind blowing and it wasn't Klay waiting for them to have sex again, it was Stephen.

But now that the weekend is over, what does that leave Kevin, Russell and Stephen with their love life? Seems like the next few weeks someone will end up with a broken heart, a damaged soul and a possible life changing opportunity.

 

Everyone was playing a dangerous game, meaning that someone will win and someone will lose. Let's just say, the truth will set you free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA these last few months. Warriors are 20-0. WOAH. Thanks for the comments and encouragement. I'm going to be doing surprise updates coming up. Next chapter will be fluff and angst. LOTS OF DRAMA in the next few chapters. Comment what you think will happen next 
> 
> Love you as always x - Kim


End file.
